The Island
by TheStrongOne
Summary: I was twenty nine years old when the seaplane Sookie Stackhouse and I were traveling on crash landed in the beautiful lagoon of an unoccupied Island. Sookie was just seventeen and two months into remission from Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. * * All Human, Multi Chapter *
1. Crash

**AN: ** I posted this last night then an hour or two later realized I posted my first unedited draft and through a glitch and lack of sleep I deleted the story, OOPS! My defense my little boy was fussy. I hadn't slept in over twenty something hours. I apologize for the confusion. I pulled it, ran this chapter through my beta after a few more changes. I'm little embarrassed some of you read the first draft.. So I hope you take a chance and give this story a second chance.

**Chapter One**

**Eric…**

**June 7th 2011**

"What the fuck do you mean we don't have a reservation? I have the confirmation number right fucking here?" I hissed slamming the crumpled piece of paper on top the rickety counter. "When's the next flight out?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry sir not until morning," the ticket agent whispered tearing up as I glared harder.

"Sorry! Bullshit…fix it." I snapped.

Noticing my hostile expression "I'll try my best." The agent said hurriedly picking up the phone and I closed my eyes and breathed as the agent clicked away on her keyboard.

"I'm going to call our fathers, go grab us a couple waters and a snack." I said handing Sookie a crisp twenty.

I dug out my Advil and popped three of them without water before placing the payphone to my ear. '_Why the hell had I decided to pack my cellphone with my luggage.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Hey Dad," I said into the phone.

"How the traveling going? Are you in Jamaica yet?" He asked lightly, I could picture him motioning for his assistants to leave the room.

"No, we've ran into a few problems but they're sorting them out." I said looking out over the water from the phone booth.

"Call me when you know more." He said placing a hand over his cell. "If my son calls, answer and find me." He ordered strictly.

"Now be safe my son and phone me as soon as you land." Godric said and I smiled amused at how my father could go from ruthless man to dotting father.

"Yes sir." I hung up, and immediately dialed the number for Sookie's father.

While waiting for Mr. Stackhouse to answer, I thought back to the start of our trip…

_My father Godric had escorted me to the airport. I was tired and irritable from the fight I had with my girlfriend slash ex-fiancée Natalie the previous night. I did my best to keep my mood from affecting my time with my father who could sense something was wrong. We eased our way through the crowds, people always seemed to step out of the way for us, and they always have. When we finally reached the American Airline counter, the agent weighed and tagged my luggage before handing me my boarding pass._

"_Have a delightful flight Mr. Northman; I've checked you all the way to Jamaica. Travel safely." I smiled charmingly as I watched her write her e-mail on the back of my ticket._

_I slipped the pass into my carry on and turned to say a quick goodbye to my father. "Thanks for the ride Dad."_

"_I'll walk you to your gate," he offered but I knew it was an order._

"_Alright," I said giving him a questioning look._

_We walked together in a quiet comfortable silence. He and I never had to say much to communicate. We reached my gate as he asked "So what's she like?"_

"_Skinny, ghostly pale, intelligent and bald." I said scanning the crowd. I grinned when I spotted Sookie, because blond fuzz now covered her head. I was surprised she had her head uncovered, when I had met her she had kept a ball cap on. I gave a slight nod when she waved at me a warm smile spreading across her face. The two kids surrounding her stood and hugged her tight._

"_You be careful with her, she a pretty little thing. Jail Bait, Son." My father warned looking the girl over and giving her a small wave._

_I rolled my eyes at my father words, "I have a girlfriend and I am most certainly not into jail bait." I declared softly, those words weren't exactly true the moment I come home from this trip I no longer would have a girlfriend so if I happened to fuck around on this trip with a grown willing adult my consensus would give two shits. I was just postponing our break up until I could handle the fall out after summer break. I didn't need Natalie trying to tarnish my reputation while I was away._

"Mr. Northman," Corbett's voice called pulling me back to the present.

"Sorry Mr. Stackhouse, It looks like we might not make it until tomorrow. The airline company didn't have our reservations in there system." I explained our situation seriously.

"Sounds like a clusterfuck; I'm sorry Eric." Mr. Stackhouse said grimly.

"We'll be fine, I'll call you when we know something more." I assured him as the agent stepped out of her office and began waving us in, she was grinning.

I started to talk into the phone as the animated voice told me to insert more money. I fumbled around my pocket. "Corbett we might..." I got out before the line went dead.

"One of our charter pilots agreed to take you on to Jamaica but he has to make a drop at another island first. You'll need to board right now." The agent said in a breathless rush to which we agreed quickly. I had to postpone calling Sookie's father back until we landed and were headed to the summer resort.

The weather didn't take much getting used to it reminded us of the hot summer months in Louisiana.

The pilot was young, too young; he smiled at us as he set his coke-cola down.

"I'm Dagger, we'll be taking off in just a moment. Buckle up will ya, we're behind schedule lads." He said flashing Sookie a dimpled smile. He was shirtless and barefoot with cutoff jeans.

The roar of the engine was a loud steady hum. I chuckled as Sookie drifted off, seems she had no problem sleeping on an airplane. I never had been able to sleep while in any type of vehicle not even as an infant or so my father likes to recount. I leaned back and rested my eyes, my mind drifted back to the fight me and my girlfriend had the night before.

_I had waited calmly at a table in the most expensive restaurant in town waiting for my fiancée to arrive. She was over an hour late and when she did turn up I didn't even let her sit down before saying what I should have said months ago._

_"I'm done Natalie." I whispered furiously keeping my temper in check. My father didn't need another scandal. I reminded myself harshly._

_"You're done? What does that mean sugar?" I flinched at the nickname._

_"I'm done with your lies, we've always had an open policy rule but we agreed once we got engaged that shit would be over." I hissed eyes narrowing watching her facial expressions._

_"Lies? I don't know what you mean…" Natalie said nervously, seeming ill at ease while standing in the middle of the posh restaurant in a tight red dress that barely reached mid-thigh. I finally really saw her as the person she was, an over skinny and deceitful woman who had an indecently skimpy dress sense. No fucking wonder my family hated her. _

"_Maybe, maybe I wasn't ready Eric," Natalie said back tracking her large golden eyes watering._

"_Then the wedding is off," I snapped harshly, surprised that I was more relieved than upset. "We'll negotiate our relationship when I get back." I said briskly motioning for the waiter._

"_We'll still together though?" Natalie asked hopefully._

"_For now," I said simply. I wouldn't completely call us off when I wouldn't be around to handle the consequences of that action._

"_Are you sure this is how you want to spend your summer?" Natalie asked bitterly, adjusting her purse straps._

"_Yes, it's good money and a free trip to Jamaica." I said stiffly not going to defend my choice once again._

"_Be safe please and call me when you land." She added resigned when I got up to leave._

"_I'll text you." I said standoffishly. Seven years and we've became strangers. I watched her walk off disappearing into the crowd a bittersweet feeling tugging at me. It was simple, we wanted different things, our lives no longer synced as they use too. Come fall we would go our separate ways, she'd take Seattle by storm and I would stay in Louisiana to teach at the states cutting-edge and finest boarding school in New Orleans._

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard Sookie's sleepy whimper as our plane pitched slightly drawing my attention back to the present and our pilot. Our flight had already taken two hours instead of the estimated forty minutes. But as Dagger finished reloading the plane I watched his face concerned; he was sweating and had a grimace, as he took off he seemed dazed and confused. Another bite into a weird looking fruit an hour and half later and he gasped painfully.

"You okay?"

"No..I need to land, just need to get to the next occupied island." He wheezed lightly. "Where you from beautiful?" he teased Sookie.

"Louisiana." She said softly.

"and you?" he asked, I assumed he was making small talk in an attempt to avoid his pain.

"Same. I teach history and shop class," I said worriedly the pilots color was off and his skin glimmered with sweat.

"Summers off, good noble profession." He laughed ruggedly.

"Mostly but Sookie's father arranged for me to get her caught up for her senior year. It beats tutoring in the old dusty community center."

"No better place to vacation." Dagger smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." I said glancing at the crystal water below.

"Ahhh… I've got to land." He groaned before his body began seizing and turning blue.

"Sookie look in the first aid kit for an epi pen." I ordered moving him from his chair and taking over the controls, I was scared out of my mind. I could see the lagoon he was going to land in, not a boat or anything in sight. "Put on a fucking life jacket." I hollered panicked.

"Okay." She squeaked and tossed one in my direction. I yanked it over my head and took the controls again. My heartbeat skyrocketed.

"He's not breathing; I'm going to try CPR." Sookie said and starting pumping hard and fast on the pilots chest counting before titling the pilots head and breathing a couple times before resuming pumping on his chest.

"He's dead!" Sookie wailed frightened. "His heart stopped."

"Buckle up and brace yourself. NOW, Sookie, Right Fucking NOW." I shouted there wasn't anything I could do for the pilot but I could try and save our own skin.

I pulled the plane up and it skidded across the water harshly, cart wheeling twice before ending upside down. The sound of shattering glass hit me followed by agonizing pain. I forced myself to move, ripping the pocketknife off the dead pilot's belt buckle I cut an unconscious Sookie from her belt. I pushed her through the broken window the cool water making her eyes open with a start and she sputtered. "Stay calm," I instructed as I swam towards land, dragging her with me, keeping her hand in mine and her head above water. I remember gritty white sand and waves on my legs and then nothing else as I collapsed.

**AN:** _This story is fan-fictionally created off of On the Island and the Blue Lagoon and Sookie Stackhouse Novels._


	2. SOS

**The Island**

**Chapter Two**

**Sookie...**

I had a love for the water, but as Eric pulled me through it always keeping a hold of me as the water burned my eyes, stinging the cuts my arms had acquired in the crash. The Ocean in its extreme immensity scared me for the first time in my life. Eric's voice kept me from passing out again as he gave order after order to keep going, to keep swimming. Eric had a nasty cut across his forehead, but somehow he kept moving us towards the island that seemed miles away. My mind followed Eric's advice it was too blinded by terror to function or comprehend on its own.

"Thank god," I said staggering out of the ocean water; clinging to the sand, to land to life. I turned to rejoice with Eric of our survival when I heard someone scream not realizing at first it was me.

"ERIC…" His body was sprawled out over the white sand, his blood staining the sand red. I screamed and cried for him to wake up. I rolled him over and kept screaming his name, begging, pleading with him to wake up. I calmed down enough to check his pulse, I took a shaky breath as his heart beat strongly under my fingertips. _Will they know we crashed? Wasn't there radar and we were scheduled to land. Someone was going to find us. .._

I keep my eyes peeled on the sea and the sky but no one came or flew over. It would be a few days before my parents even realized we were missing I realized. I grimaced and dragged Eric up the beach a tiny ten feet exhausting myself.

I watched the sunset, the sky darken as the water now pitch black simmered from the starlight. I didn't move much, I kept my fingertips on Eric wrists the entire night as I prayed he'd wake up. He puked twice during the night and I cleaned his wound and the puke off him with sea water. I did my best to stay calm, focusing on my breathing as the unfamiliar noises around me spooked me throughout the night.

I was convinced someone would fly by the next day or at least the day after that, someone would have to know we were missing by then. I cried when I realized my dear Gran and Daddy didn't even know I was on that plane.

I blinked wearily as the sky started to flush with color, my eyes closing as the sun rose over the horizon giving into my exhaustion. I cried when I woke up and noticed Eric was covered in vomit again. I pinched him hard receiving a grunt in response. I'd never been so relieved in my life, not even when the good doctor told me I was in remission. Eric's grunt was more of a reaction than I had gotten previously.

o-o-o

I was sore, stiff and my throat burned with thirst as the sun shone down on me its heat scorching my pale skin. Eric's face was bruised, his cut looked to be scabbing over, but he remained still into the afternoon. My heart hammered the only thing I really knew about head injuries was he definitely had one. I was scared stiff that he'd die. I forced myself to check his pulse again; his breathing seemed normal and steady.

I let go of his wrist and brushed the sand off me. I walked down the beach, searching for any signs of anyone. The fact that I hadn't stumbled across one piece of trash or anything man made, my stomach sank in dread. I walked until the sand got to rocky for me to move through. I turned around and walked back to Eric this time in the tree line. I found one coconut and one banana tree on my way back.

I collapsed next to Eric holding the four green bananas in my hand.

"Mr. Northman.. .. Eric" I said shakily, mentally begging him to open his amazingly blue eyes. They were the first thing I noticed when he had come to my house and interviewed for the summer job. I had been horrified by how handsome he was when I was nothing more than a girl that almost wasted away to cancer. "Eric, open your eyes dammit." I swore frustrated, blushing from swearing as I shook him.

I gasped when his eyes popped open. "Where are we?" He asked his voice harsh and dry.

"I don't know," I breathed deeply. "There isn't anyone that way.." I said pointing down the beach. "Here hope you're not allergic," I said handing him the fruit.

"Thank you.." he said peeling the fruit and eating it I tried not to notice how his hand shook with effort. "We need to find fresh water.. how long can we go without water?" he muttered wincing as he rubbed his forehead jerking his hand away from his head when he touched the scab.

"Three maybe four days." I said quietly.

"How long was I out?" Eric asked.

"A day.. I think a little more maybe a little less." I said pointing to the sun, our new clock until we found someone, or civilization found us.

I jumped up when Eric climbed to his feet, he swayed side to side and I reached out and steadied him until he pushed backwards finding his own footing again. I watch him move forward towards the tree line where the beach gave away to tropical vegetation. "We need to find water."

"Are you sure you're strong enough." I asked my gut turning. I didn't really want to explore in the forest like jungle alone.

"I'll be fine," he snapped moving into the trees. Grouchy

Fifteen feet in the thick trees, I was amazed at how sweltering hot and humid it was. I followed Eric's lead watching him closely insisting to break just so he'd rest here and there. I was terrified he would exhaust himself and collapse leaving me alone once again.

"Don't worry Sookie, in a day or two there will be search planes and boats looking all over for us. They'll find us." Eric said softly sitting on a tree that had toppled over.

"Water then a fire?" I asked.. "Do you know how to make a fire?"

"Let's find some water, and then we'll figure out the fire." He said nodding trying to assure both of us that we had a plan. We walked for what felt like forever. I was afraid the sun would set and we'd still be in the trees and who knows what wildlife.

"There has to be water somewhere.. I just know it." I said trying to be convincing.

"You allergic to coconut?" He asked pointing to a tree.

"No." I said but I hated the taste.

"Then come here," he said gruffly, I stepped into his hand as he hoisted me up the tree until I found a foothold. I climbed never looking down until I reached them. I pulled down as many as I thought we could carry, I scrambled back down slowly.

"How are we going to open them?" I asked feeling joy when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. We both drank two, feeling a little better and more alert we turned around and retreated back to the beach.

"We need to make an SOS.. and a fire." Eric said weakly as he sat down on the white beach that felt like sugar between my toes.

"Do you know how to make a fire?" I asked hopefully.

"Vaguely." He murmured his eyes focused on the waves.

"It's going to be dark soon."

"mmm hmm" he wasn't the best conversationalist.

I tried making SOS with a stick and writing it in the sand but Eric and I both agreed it wouldn't be spotted from the sky. I walked the beach gathering black rocks, carrying them back in my sundress. I stopped when I assumed I collected enough to make a large SOS signal in the sand. Eric helped me lay them out across the sand we didn't need to talk much but we did work well together. I finally lay down as the sunset using my lifejacket for a small bit of support. I drifted off to the sound of Eric swearing as he tried repeatedly to start a fire.

o-o-o-o-o

"Where are they?" Eric muttered his bruises were healing, his face looked better. I looked at his lost and wide eyes for the first time I realized he was just as scared as I was.

"Looking for us," I whispered watching the horizon with him.

"We need water.. the coconut milk won't save us for long." He said bitterly rubbing at his chin that was now sporting stubble.

"We've looked every day for the past four days." I said wiping the sweat off my brow. I was sore, my body ached and my shoulders where blistered from the sun. I would have cried but I was scared too.

"We're alone here," Eric said quietly, his eyes searching mine for a reaction. I nodded tiredly collapsing we both knew it had known it for days but neither had admitted it out loud before. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to be found.

"We have each other if that counts." I said softly and he smiled and I was amazed of how it lit up his face.

"We need to find water.. Let's go Sookie." He said, he had cut his cargo khaki pants into shorts the day before and his long button up had been abandoned near our sleeping camp. I watched his back muscles flex handsomely under his dirty white tank top.

"They'll find us tomorrow.." I whispered my hope, my faith, was what kept my feet moving even when I just wanted to lie down.


	3. We're not going to die

**The Island**

**Chapter Three**

**Eric.**

**Day 7 **

When the sun came up I could barely lift my head off the white sand. Another lifejacket had drifted ashore during the night as well as something colorful that caught my eyes.

"Sookie," I nudged her, sighing in relief when she grunted and rolled over pressing her back into my side. Her skin might be darker, tanner from excessive sunlight but her eyes were sunken again and her lips were caked over with dried blood.

"I'll be back," I said forcing myself to get up. I stumbled towards the lifejacket and I let out a rough laugh when my mind processed the colorful object as Sookie's floral duffle carry on. My throat burned, my appetite was nonexistent and my heart raced, all signs of dehydration, our search for drinkable water had been fruitless.

I picked up her duffle and slung it over my shoulder making my way back to the small campsite that consisted of our lifejackets, my collared shirt, the pieces of my khakis I had cut off and the pocketknife.

"Sookie look," I demanded happily.

"No way, Oh thank god." Sookie said her eyes lighting up like it was Christmas.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out two large water bottles and a package of trail mix and a box of cereal bars. "At the airport in the Bahamas that ticket lady came out and told us about our fight before we could have our snack you sent me after so I just stuffed them in my bag."

"Thank you Jesus," I grunted in prayer popping open the water and drinking five or six large gulps before handing it to Sookie. "Don't drink more than a few large gulps. We'll eat half a cereal bar each and have a hefty handful of trail mix before more water." I instructed not wanting to send our stomachs into shock.

Sookie followed my instructions to the tee "Heaven," she moaned when she pulled the bottle from her lips.

"Where did the plane crash?" I murmured out loud scanning the lagoon. "I'm going for a swim." I said tossing off my dirty tank top, slipping out of my sneakers before walking into the cool blue water.

"Why?" Sookie called pulling off her sundress. "Just pretend it's my bikini, okay," she said blushing and I gave a sharp nod, not letting my brain process her beautiful exposed body before me. _"Jail bait," my inner voice whispered._

"I'm going to find the plane," I said, looking anywhere but at her chest, I forced myself to focus on her blue eyes.

"In the ocean, are you crazy Eric?" she screeched.

"Its close Sookie," I said adamantly.

"We were miles out," Sookie said confused and I shook my head negatively.

"It just felt like miles, we we're less than a half mile from crashing on the Island itself than in the sea." I said patiently her blue eyes wide in shock.

I was surprised at how well she moved through the water. "It's a good thing the water is so clear," Sookie said scanning the water. We searched for a while but it was easy getting sidetracked by the breath taking fish in the lagoon.

"I wish we had a way to catch them," Sookie said longingly. I could feel her hunger pain I knew it equaled mine, now that we've had some water our appetites we're returning with a vengeance.

"I'm heading back to shore, we'll look again tomorrow," Sookie said and I followed her back. I sat back on the sand resting but Sookie's hands made busy work as she made sure the coconut bowls were out and ready to catch the rain.

"I have travel sized shampoo, toothbrush and paste, a change of clothes, a useless iPod and a fleece blanket." Sookie said showing me her items. "I also have a plastic bag that I put my bathroom stuff in. I saw once on one of those survivalist shows that you can tie a plastic bag onto a tree and the next morning have water. Want to give it a try?" Sookie asked her blue eyes searching mine.

"It's worth a shot," I said taking the bag from her. My hands we're covered in blisters from spending hours each day trying to start a fire. I was getting close but Sookie and I both couldn't figure out the missing step. I had only been camping a handful of times with a lighter and my days as a boy scout were short lived.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked curiously as I unlaced my sneakers taking the string from my shoes.

"My heads clearer than it has been in days.. I'm going to make a fire." I said the little bit of food and water had made my will, my spirit a little stronger. "I've been doing it all wrong. I realized it when I picked up that piece of drift wood earlier." I said showing her the small hole I was making with the pocketknife in the driftwood.

I place my small tree branch in the hole I had made. I gritted my teeth and pushed back the pain as I ran the stick between my hands. It took a few tries but I got into a rhythm quickly and I finally made enough friction to create an ember from the driftwood. Sookie snapped me out of my shock by instructing me for a change "coconut husk." I acted quickly and dropping the ember into the coconut husk and wood we had piled at our campsite. She blew and slowly the fire started.

"Holy Shit," I breathed collapsing backwards on the sand.

"Fire, we have a fire," Sookie said rejoicing by hugging me tight. We watched it burn happily.

Sookie wondered off to tie the plastic bag to a tree. I prayed her idea worked because the two bottles of water wasn't going to last long. We didn't have any luck finding another drinkable source, we had found a stagnate pond but we wouldn't risk drinking from it since we could drink the coconuts.

"You're bruises are looking better. I don't think your scar is going to be too bad." She said sweetly.

I nodded her bruises were mostly healed, the cuts nothing but small scabs. "How long do you think they'll look for us?" I asked wearily.

"A few months, but they'll find us any day now." Sookie said assertively.

"We should explore a little more before the rain comes and nightfall." I said standing and she nodded rising to her feet. We walked cautiously into the tree line, it was humid, extremely shaded hardly any sunlight reached the ground and mosquito infested. I gather a few long sticks, anywhere from four to seven feet long.

"What are those for?" Sookie asked carrying a couple for me.

"I'm going to make a spear out of the pocketknife." I explained hesitantly not wanting to get her hopes up. "I thought I'd try and catch a fish."

"Oh," Sookie murmured sensing my own doubt.

**Day Ten..**

Surprisingly Sookie's plastic bag idea worked so we had a little water every morning when we woke and by nightfall we'd have a little more before bed and with the coconut milk we weren't as at risk as we were days ago.

"We can boil that pond water right?" Sookie asked our thirst had returned not that we had ever really eased it.

"With what?" I said confused and tired. I was surprised that my hands were starting to callous over. We had to build a fire every day after the rains come; there just wasn't away to keep it lit when the rain pours down on us in the evening.

"The coconut bowls, I just need to think of a way to keep them over the fire," Sookie explained, her intelligence amazed me just as much as her will to 'stay positive' and her ability to keep moving forward. I pulled apart a long green leafed plant, braiding it together to make rope.

"We need a shelter," I said laying the rope I had made down. '_Maybe those boy scouts sessions were worth something after all.' _I mused looking down at my handiwork.

"First we need fish," Sookie said with a laugh taking the spear I had made and wadding into the lagoon. I watched as her eyes scanned the water, effortlessly she raised the spear sending it into the water below. I didn't have enough male pride to be embarrassed that she brought us the first fish. I cut down a few bananas and brought back one of the bright green prickly football-size pond fronds growing around the island.

The fish was laid next to the fire and Sookie was busy unraveling the knife from the spear.

"You caught it, I'll clean it," I offered and Sookie nodded quickly.

I held back a chuckle at the relief that filtered across her face. "That's good because I never paid attention when my dad would take us fishing. I refused to learn how to gut one." Sookie said quietly. I nodded I had hated fishing but my maternal grandfather owned a bait and fish shop. When I was fourteen and fifteen I spent my summer working for him to keep me out of trouble.

"It's has no taste like a.. hmm a like a raw potato, but doable," Sookie said after she bit into the new fruit.

"It's not bad," I lied but ate the fruit anyway, it was nourishment.

"Maybe it will be better if we roast it?" Sookie suggested with a laugh as we both waited impatiently for the fish to cook.

I moaned when the warm oily delicious meat touched my tongue.

"We're not going to die," I stated softly, relieved for the first time in days now that most of my survival needs were temporally met.


	4. Let's do this

**The Island**

**Chapter Four**

**Sookie…**

**Day 28**

I watched Eric with our make shift spear as he glided through the water, his aim had sharpened and he was quickly becoming an expert fisherman. Most days we had fish, but we counted on the coconuts, potato like plant fruit thing, and the bananas to keep us fed. Thanks to my plastic bag and the coconut milk we were now only somewhat dehydrated most of the time.

I made busy work making rope out of the long grassy plants. I'd occasionally swat at the mosquitoes. Our shelter wasn't anything to brag about, just palm leaves weaved together with the rope we made and the small but sturdy branches we had broken off of trees. It wasn't the Four Seasons but it kept us moderately dry during the rain storms.

I looked up at our fire we kept it going as much as we possibly could. I tossed a coconut bowl onto the fire; I was surprised when the bowl didn't burn. I had tried multiple methods to hold the bowls over the fire, all of them had been failures. I set to work practiced removing the coconut bowl from the fire without getting burnt. Eric and I knew we could drink the pond water if we had a way to boil it. We had discussed it a few times but it wasn't a survival need at the moment. We had our other sources of reliable water and gathering food, fishing, keeping up our shelter, exploring the island and searching for the plane took up a large portion of our time.

I wasn't sure how it happened but after three weeks alone together we started talking, really talking not just about our survival or when we'd get rescued. The days seemed to pass slower each day we spent here and I tried my hardest not to let Eric see me cry.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I hollered out to Eric who turned and nodded giving me a small wave in acknowledgement. I knew he assumed I'd be doing my lady business but I was thirsty and I was sick and tired of being thirsty all the time. I trudged all the way to the small stagnate pond and filled one of our plastic water bottles.

I when I made my way back to the fire. I placed two bowls on the fire and pour in the water. While I waited I weaved together a new palm mat for the floor of our shelter, it was uncomfortable but felt a hell of a lot better than resting on the itchy sand.

"Eric," I hollered motioning excitedly for him to come here.

"What?" he asked rushing forward looking me over to make sure I was indeed okay. We both had an intense fear of the other getting ill or worse.

"Look," I said gesturing to the fire.

"No shit, it worked, it really fuckin' worked." Eric said twirling me around.

"I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work." I explained when my feet finally touched the sand again.

He nodded understanding where I was coming from. We both had our share of failures on the island that left us both depressed.

"How do we get it out?" Eric asked his blue eyes bright and full of excitement. I grinned at his eagerness.

"It's a process but I think it would work best if we both used the sticks to lift it out of the fire and place it on the sand." I said handing him two sticks, we talked coming up with a quick plan, the first try we spilled the entire bowl on the ground but the second we managed to save half the water.

"Did you catch anything?" I asked hopefully, my stomach rumbling, twisting hungrily.

"No the two I speared had spikes, spikes are bad right?" Eric asked rubbing his beard wearily. He really did look ruggedly handsome.

"Better safe than sorry but jelly fish, spikes and beaked fish our bad, if it's funny looking let's call it a No. I think. Pretty sure my Dad gave me an entire lecture on what fish I could order or have here." I rambled with a sad smile.

"I'll try again later, my arms are pretty sore," Eric remarked sitting next to me, stretching his long legs out. "What do you miss about home?" Eric asked quietly his eyes searching the horizon, we both do it periodically looking for the boat that should be coming, or that plane that would fly over and spot us.

"I miss my friends," I whispered. "I didn't want to come on this trip. I wanted to stay home, study and hang out with my best friends all summer. When I was ill, I couldn't see them very much it made them uncomfortable. I miss my books; I really, really miss indoor plumbing. You?"

"I miss my job, I miss my sister Pam she's my closest friend. There's no bullshitting her." Eric ended with a frown.

"You said you had a girlfriend the other day, don't you miss her?" I asked innocently but dying inside with curiosity.

Eric glanced over at me I knew he was contemplating how much to tell me. "My ex-fiancees slash girlfriend of seven years, no I don't miss her, I don't love her anymore." He spoke slowly but his eyes were lightening under the weight of his confession. "Nine months ago, maybe a year ago, I would have missed Natalie like crazy but we grew and changed and we didn't change together. I wanted something more, way more than she is willing to give, she wants to keep with our original very open arrangement. I wanted commitment, marriage, kids. I believe you can have raw passionate love in a committed relationship, she disagreed." Eric said lowly.

I nodded in understanding "You know that boy with me at the airport, Bill. I used to think we'd be together forever, two kids, dog, cat, horse and a farmhouse. I mean we've been friends, close good friends since Pre-K. We remained solid friends over the years and then boom I was sixteen and in love with him. Then I was diagnosed. Bill couldn't handle my condition and he broke up with me rather callously. I grew up; I changed much more rapidly than my friends. I had too, my Dad bless his soul isn't good with the negatives of life much like my brother. Bill wants to date again, he's tenacious but we are on different planets. I want so much more out of life than to settle for someone I have modest love feelings for. It's nowhere near as complicated as your situation I'm sure, but I can understand." I offered with a smile.

Eric looked at me long and hard. "No, it sounds very similar."

**Day 33**

"What is that?" Eric said standing moving down the shoreline. I trailed after him with nothing better to do. We we're both very tan.

"Oh my god," I muttered dumbfounded, unaware that I was crying.

The smell made my stomach queasy, it took me a long moment to process that the image, the sight before me. It was Dagger our pilot. He was bloated, discolored, it was ghastly.

"Shh," Eric muttered wrapping me in a comforting hug. "It's okay, shh, now."

It took me awhile to calm down, to settle my emotions. I took a few shaky breaths until my heart numbed before asking. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Bury him; we don't want him attracting predators." Eric said coldly, but under his mask of indifference I could see this bothered him as much as it did me. I sighed accepting the rationality of his instructions. "You'll need to buck up sugar and help me move him inland into the grass."

I cringed and with a wobbly chin I agreed. "I need to borrow your other shirt before we began." I said running back to our camp. I grabbed his shirt and returned to Eric's side.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't grace him with a response I wrapped the shirt around my face blocking the smell. I grinned under the shirt at his sharp laughter.

"Let's do this," I said with a lot more nerve than I felt.

I blocked out the clamminess of his skin, the sounds his body made against the ground. I pushed past the ickiness of the situation. We carried him up until Eric stopped moving, we placed him down and Eric started digging with his hand and a coconut shell. We worked well into the afternoon, the heat blazing down on us.

I watched as Eric dumped Dagger into his shallow grave. I made him a small cross out of the little branches I found and tied them together with some of the spare rope I had made days before. I said a small prayer, dropped a few pretty flowers on the man. We covered him respectfully; Eric gave his grave a curt serious nod before taking my hand and walking us back to our campsite.

"The thunderstorm last night must have washed him ashore," Eric said as we sat down both sipping the water we had boiled earlier that morning.

I shivered at the mention of the storm, it was so much harsher than the few minutes of daily rain that we were used to.

"I'll gather the water tonight from the tree, if you want to fetch the fruit. No fish today." I said with a yawn.

"I don't have the energy or enough light." Eric said. I noted how his pants hung off him, we had both lost a lot of weight the last month.

"Yeah…" We were silent for awhile each sipping our water passing it back and forth. "I miss Ice.." I said out of nowhere breaking the silence.

"Me too," Eric muttered bitterly.

"Tell me about your Dad?" I asked lying down and placing my head on his lap, needing the comfort of human contact.

"He's a business man ruthless and calculating but surprisingly that doesn't affect his home life. I mean he can be colder than stone at the office but at home he's the happiest man I've ever met. He's exceedingly proud of my sister; she's a surgical intern, second year. It took me a few years to realize he was just as proud of me and my profession." Eric said his eyes far off. "I enjoy his laughter, there is no one I respect more on this earth. He raised us single-handedly and he's very committed to keeping us close as we grow older. What about you're Dad?"

"He's exuberant and he's really good at being the fun dad. He doesn't handle grief or bad-news well he tries hard he really does but he's just flops. My Gran moved in with us after my mother died in a flash-flood with her boyfriend. He owns a few dozen car dealerships in upper Louisiana. He's a good, honest, loving dad." I said.

"My sister Pam she's tough, she has the biggest pair of balls I've ever met." Eric said making me laugh, for a teacher he had a secret potty mouth. "Nerves of steel, hardcore surgeon, she's brassy but underneath her prissy exterior there is a heart of gold and diamonds and soft as a cuddly bear."

I grinned. "My brother Jason he's a mess, constantly in trouble, drinking, partying if he's not doing those things, he's working to make money for his partying and or his _crib _as he likes to call it. I don't blame him, he's twenty-one and taking on the world. He's always chasing tail, he's charming and he does have a really big heart even if he is a little slow sometimes."

"I miss my Gran the most," I whispered looking up into his blue eyes, they we're the most intense eyes I have ever come across. "She's wonderful." I rolled over watching the ocean tide roll up and down the beach. If we weren't stranded here it would probably be the most beautiful place I had ever been too.


	5. On the up and up

**The Island**

**Chapter Five**

**Eric..**

**Day 94…**

If I wasn't beached on this island that no planes seem to fly over or any ship sail by and if I had modern connivances this place would be paradise. The picture perfect white sand, crystal clear blue water, lush forest backdrop, mossy green grass, striking sunset's, sunrises, and the brightest stars I ever witnessed.

"You suppose they're still looking for us?" I asked as I sat down next to Sookie, she was feverish and weak; she had been so for more than a week now. I spent half my time checking on her, I was worried, terrified of losing her. It wasn't just because I didn't want to be stranded here alone, there was something deeper there, something I refused to look into.

"Of course, their most likely looking for our remains but they're still looking." Sookie said weakly, trying her hardest to give me a strong smile. Her hair had grown some more, thankfully she now had a mass of short blond hair covering her scalp, no more sunburns.

"Try to rest, I'm going to look for the plane," I said hopelessly. "Sleep, stay out of the sun. Drink some more fucking water." I ordered. "I'll be back before dark."

"Okay," Sookie said, her eyes already drooping.

I ran down the beach, I loved to run, it closed off my mind, my bare feet against the cool wet sand, occasionally running through the tide. When I'm running I'm connected to home, this was normal something I did every morning since I was fifteen. I knew I was the skinniest I had ever been. I stopped when I hit the rock marker alerting me to where I needed to begin my search.

I walked out cutting through the water, taking the plastic bottle that had finally cracked and was now used to see below the water. I focused, my heart sizzled, I could feel the exhilaration coursing through me. I took a deep breath and let it loose before diving down the six or seven feet. I grasped the chunk of metal and propelled myself upwards to the surface for air. It was thin, three feet long and maybe a little less than two feet wide, jagged, sharp, a piece of the wreckage, a piece of the plane.

I laid the metal down on the beach, before swimming out further, looking through the clear plastic until I spotted more and more debris spread out on the ocean floor.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, there was something more than glass or metal debris. I dove down fifteen maybe twenty feet and brought a tackle box back up with me. It was awkward, more so than the metal piece had been but I made my way to shore then headed back to Sookie, box and metal sheet in hand.

"Sookie," I said finding her sitting up with a little more color to her cheeks than she had earlier. "Sookie, I found fragments, we're getting close, it's really out there."

"That's good, what's our score you mighty pirate you," Sookie teased lightly and I smiled at her joke.

I indulged her with some playful teasing of my own, I was feeling more relaxed than I had in weeks, "Arg matey, lets open the booty and find out." I said placing the tackle box down. Now that it was on land, I knew it was an expensive brand name, high quality box, and waterproof. There's something special about her laugh, something that makes me want to hear it over and over again.

I opened the box, emptying the first shelf which was entirely flat and an inch and half deep that contained a pair of scissors, a dead MP3 player, a pair of glasses, a bottle of Tylenol, fake worms, pens, and some money. The second shelf held multiple little compartments of varies sizes, each little slot held bobbers, hooks, fishing pole parts and of course more fake bait and dye.

"Typical tackle box," Sookie muttered but we we're both happy over the scissors, I would be able to trim my beard.

I grunted my agreement but Sookie's mouth fell open as I lifted the last shelf away revealing the large bottom.

"Apparently Dagger wasn't on the up and up," Sookie said with a goofy grin.

I smirked at her words, "Apparently not," I said with a laugh. I pulled out the two large spools of fishing line, then the bottle of Oxycontin, an extra-large bottle of Benadryl, and a big bag of marijuana and a box containing more Benadryl and anti-nauseous pills.

"Take these," I said popping open the Tylenol and giving her two.

"Thank you," She whispered giving me that sweet smile that makes my brain shut down.

"Welcome, you hungry?" I asked, I still had a few hours til sunset and I really needed the distraction before I leaned over and captured her mouth.

"Fish would be nice," Sookie said teasingly.

"Fish it is," I laughed brushing some of the sand.

**Day 111…**

"Why did you become a teacher?" Sookie asked leaning against my chest. We cuddled up to each other most nights both blaming the cool breeze of the ocean after the sunsets. Really it was the need for human contact, the comfort that it brought us. Simple, warming comfort.

"My father demanded I come up with a life plan when I was twenty three. Back then I had no plans or long term goals. I was a spoiled, egotistical and lacking motivation. My father covered my hide with multiple law and publically private issues, underage drinking, and the pot scandal, two or three very bad, very public break ups with some very influential girls. I was a mess, he had paid for every educational whim I had. Two semesters of Oxford studies overseas, a semester off to build a school in Africa. The summer I turned twenty three he told me that I had one year to grow up and find a career or he was going to take drastic actions. I remember realizing he was disappointed in me and that was a big fucking slap in the face type of wake up call." I explained, rubbing Sookie's shoulders. I took a swig of water my eyes connecting with her bright blue ones that were waiting patiently for me to continue.

"And.." She coaxed jabbing me playfully in the side.

"And with all my acquired college credits I had gathered in my six years of schooling I was closest to becoming a teacher. I just had to take one more year of classes based solely on teaching on top of doing my student teaching. I had a couple other choices but when my educational counselor said teaching it stuck out to me, summer off and all." I said with a laugh.

"Do you enjoy teaching?" she asked quietly.

"I like it, I guess." I said unsurely. I didn't miss teaching; I didn't miss the disrespectful little twerps or fourteen year old girls that dressed as if they were twenty-one. "If my father hadn't issued that ultimatum I probably would have ended up doing something more me, owning a bar, or carpentry. My favorite part of the day is teaching shop class. I could totally own a night club or bar." I said giving Sookie a crooked smile.

She flashed me a small smile and cuddled into me. I sighed; it was easy getting used to her comfort. "I could see that." She whispered both of us watching the flickering lights of the fire.

"I love the stars here, is it weird to love anything about being stuck here?" she asked softly with a nervous giggle.

"I love to swim here when I'm not searching for the fucking plane." I said understandingly. I just started talking about a random memory; it was the easiest thing in the world to share with Sookie. "The stars are nice too, I remember the first time I had ever really saw them. I was ten years old and my mother had booked it back to Sweden and it was just my Dad, Pam and I and fuck was I lonely and angry. My Dad and I got into this huge screaming fight at the beginning of summer. He must have seen something in me or whatever because the next morning I woke up to him banging around the house while talking hurriedly into the cordless phone and packing the car. I remember believing he was sending me away."

"You must have been terrified." Sookie said sympathetically but instead of changing topics like most women in my life, she waited for me to continue on.

"I was, and then he turned around and looked at me for a long moment before telling me to "load up" that was it, no other words. I didn't speak the entire trip, I remembering sitting frozen in my seat for six fucking hours as Pam and my Dad talked, giggled and played games in the front seat. Then he pulled off into the middle of nowhere and I can remember the bumps down the dirt road, the smell of the fresh air and then the lake it was beautiful. I was upset and angry all day even as we set up camp, then that night when I thought he was asleep I snuck out of the tent and I saw them, the stars, I just I couldn't be angry or sad or scared anymore, I was amazed, joyful and light. I studied them for years, a nerdy hobby of mine." I admitted sheepishly, startled I had shared that last bit.

"They brought me comfort during the treatments. I would.. no matter how weak I was when I was home, I insisted on being allowed outside at night for a while. My brother, my father and gran they'd hover and complain but most clear nights I would curl up on the yard swing and seek the relaxation and peacefulness they brought to my spirit." She whispered and my heart twisted at her words. I hated the worry that came with the reminder of her remission and the fear of its return.

"We need to find or make a sturdier shelter soon," I said softly breaking the peaceful quietness between us.

"Your right, I just keep hoping." She said quietly her sad eyes meeting mine.

"I know, but we've survived this long and hell we're a lot more comfortable now than in the beginning, they'll find us, but we need to be prepared for more violent storms, hurricanes." I said cautiously but my grin gave way to how I was currently feeling. I couldn't help but be quite proud of us and what we've managed so far.

"Hurricanes," Sookie gasped and I moved quickly shaking her out of the panic she was exhibiting.

"Stop, breathe, breathe…good." I said slowly with authority. "Now listen, I was just saying it as a precaution, something we need to be prepared for."

"Right, right precaution," She said with a giggle but I could see it in her eyes that we both knew that it was a real possibility.

"We're going to be okay Sookie." I said with conviction she had been the one to keep us going when we we're struggling with adapting to this harsh solitary world.

"We are?" She said looking at me intently as if she was searching my soul for the truth.

I stubbed my chin up and nodded strongly. "We're going to strive; we're going live and find joy here and soon someday we're going to make it home together. I promise."

I didn't breathe, I couldn't move, I could just watch as she leaned forward quickly and pecked my cheek softly. "Good."

"Go to sleep," I ordered lightly as she wrapped her tan arms around me. I lay there eyes staring into the fire for way too fucking long thinking about how good her soft lips felt against my cheek. I was perving myself out; she is seventeen! I was losing my fucking mind. I needed to distant myself…jailbait.

**AN:** _I hope you Enjoyed and please make sure you Feed that Muse on your way out the door! A__nd a Big Thank You for Reading and Reviewing!_


	6. No Way

**The Island **

**Chapter Six**

**Sookie…**

**Day 160…**

I marked the tree that I was using to keep track of how many days we had been on our island. 160 days, a little over five months we have been stranded here and for over a month now Eric has been distant, angry, and moody. The only communicating that we did anymore was about our survival once again. I couldn't help but miss talking to him; my heart ached for our conversations. I loved listening to him talk about his past, about the things he had gone through. Being stranded here was made all the more difficult without his constant, friendly, companionship.

"I'm going looking," Eric said brushing the sand off his butt and moving towards the ocean.

"Be careful," I muttered resentfully.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Noo, I thought I'd stay here and miss home some more." I snapped moving to follow him, pulling off my top and dropping my jeans.

I smiled when he snorted at my words. The island was harsh but now that we had a water supply and reliable food we were filling out again. Our sunken eyes, chapped lips and burning thirst were a thing of the past. Eric's body was changing rapidly before my very eyes, gone was the clean shaven pale, lanky body that he had when we boarded the plane in Louisiana. He was now very tan and his muscle tone had improved dramatically due to the never ending physical labor we perform he now sported a beard that I kept trimmed with the scissors. He was ridiculously handsome.

I followed him out into the cool water that I admit felt amazing on my warm skin. Today was particularly hot. It hadn't been this warm for weeks. We've even had a few days that were too cold and rainy for us to go into the water. I watched the fish; I wasn't as invested in finding the plane as he was. I mean it was lost in the freaking ocean, but as he kept bringing back more and more fragments the more optimistic I felt.

"Look, look… look," Eric panted, thrusting the plastic at me, pointing below us.

"No way," I breathed out, amazement flooding me. "That's the plane."

"No shit that's the fucking plane, I fucking found it." Eric said hugging me before diving down. I followed after him, below the water stung my eyes at first but the pain faded quickly. I watch as Eric slips into the plane avoiding the sharp metal and glass fragments. I count mentally, ready to go in after his stupid ass but his head pops from the wreckage and he makes a hand motion signaling for me to go on up.

"Come on you giant, you stupid, you overgrown fish." I swore waiting for Eric to appear feeling my lungs seize in terror, my heart thumping loudly and tears swelling up.

"Sookie," Eric called, maybe ten feet behind me and I twirled around in the water, I was pissed.

"You ass, I thought you drowned." I yelled, I had been scared and frightened for his life. My heart was still thundering away in my chest.

"I had to pick something to bring up, I couldn't get to my luggage without breaking this free," Eric panted, showing me the large bright orange duffle bag.

"Well what is it," I demanded, still spun up on fear. I was blinking back tears as I tried to get a handle on my emotions.

"It says it's a life raft and first aid kit." Eric said his eyes twinkling.

"Isn't that a little too late," I asked, smiling when he laughed.

"No, but it's going to make a kick ass shelter." Eric laughed. "Here take this back and I'll dive back down to get my luggage. I'll just wade here and rest for a bit."

"Okay, I'll go fishing. Be careful." I said before swimming back to shore.

I walked into the tree line going to our usual spots collecting coconuts, bananas and the potato fruit before making my way down the path we had created in the forest floor to the pond. I refilled the water bottles before heading to our campsite.

I placed three coconuts onto the fire. I sang a song softly as I waited for them to boil before moving them off the fire with a practiced ease. I stretched my back before wading into the lagoon. With the hand weaved net I had three fish in just half an hour. I moved them quickly into the man made little pound Eric and I dug together that was roughly six feet wide and four feet deep. We joking called it our refrigerator. There were becoming more and more days that it was too cool or down right cold to be in the ocean. Our refrigerator got us through those days.

I waited for Eric to come back, napping on and off in the shade. I had gotten used to the eerie silence our island provides. We kept moving forward working past all of our emotions. I missed home but not with the overwhelming achiness I used too. My fears, my concerns rested here. I was terrified something would happen to Eric or me and that one of us would leave the other behind. My death didn't terrify me, my heart bled in fear for Eric or me being left here alone.

"I got it," Eric said ripping open his suitcase. The only thing untouched by the salt water was his toiletries that he had sealed off in case of a spill containing a bottle of Antibacterial soap, two bars of soap, two bottles of shampoo, three bars of deodorant, tooth paste and brush, and a large box of razors. He sorted through his clothes.

"Sookie," Eric said nudging me awake. "Let's open the raft."

I stood back and Eric pulled on the string. I let out a sigh as nothing happened. Eric face colored in anger the longer he tugged on the rope that was supposed to inflate the life raft. "It doesn't work." Eric growled lowly. I watched as he pulled the life raft out of the bag. "This is worthless."

"No, sure it doesn't work but," I said, pausing thinking of all the possibilities we could use for that much rubbery material. "We can make our make shift survival tent even stronger, waterproof, windproof even."

"Fuck, I love how you're mind works," Eric said flashing me a wide excited smile, the smile I secretly call the panty dropper.

"Just call me genius," I laughed.

"Okay Genius," Eric said seriously but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see how his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Hardy har har," I said sticking my tongue out at him. I giggled as he scooped me up and twirled me around. As my foot reached the ground I could see that emotional block out begin again. I frowned suddenly angry with him for shutting me out once again. "Pick whatever fish you want from the refrigerator." I said and stomped away, feeling rather childish.

"Sookie," Eric said stunned by my negative display of emotions and following after me.

"You leave me alone Eric Northman." I said whirling around and poking him in the chest. "I'm sick of this back and forth bipolar behavior from you. One moment we're having an awesome moment on the brink of feeling some joy and the next you're a grumpy old troll and ripping the little bit of happiness away. You promised me we'd find joy here." I said harshly, stopping him from speaking before I continued on with my tirade. "So you can either be my friend and we can find some peace together or you can be the man I was stuck on an island with and be miserable. I won't put up with you being so hot and cold all the time."

"Okay," Eric said giving me a crooked little smirk.

I stood there, quirked eyebrow, cheeks flushed pink from anger. "So what's its going to be?" I demanded.

"Sookie we're friends, we've always been friends." Eric said and I felt my shoulders slump and my heart sky rocket as I beamed at him.

**Day 189… Early December**

I beamed at the damn tree. It was my birthday or it's going to be my birthday soon enough that I'm calling today my birthday. I'm eighteen. I returned back to our tent that we had recently built further away from the ocean. I laid back down next to Eric and closed my eyes and dreamed of how today was really supposed to be. I was supposed to be walking down the stairs silently laughing as I listened to my dad grumble and cuss as he made my special S shaped pancakes. I'd walk into the kitchen only to be sung loudly too by my doofus brother and father.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Eric's voice drifted over me.

I snuggled into him, "Just thinking about what I'd be doing right now at home." I said softly.

"And that would be?" Eric inquired, poking me.

"My brother and father would be finishing their last chorus of Happy Birthday." I explained rolling over and looking into Eric's eyes.

"If it's your birthday then I need to go scavenge you up a gift."

"Breakfast first." I said.

"Sure, I'll cook." Eric said. I pulled on Eric's long sleeve button up we knew from experience that our mornings were cool but they quickly grew warmer as the sun came out. "Happy Birthday Sookie."

"Thank you!" I said and I couldn't help but think that today was going to be a good day as I gobbled down my birthday fish. I watched Eric stride into the water. I could definitely say I was in lust with the older man; his body was most definitely wonderland.

I ran up and down the island, collecting the normal things on my way back. Then I set to work sewing the life raft around the tent, making it sturdier. I made sure the bright orange top was used as our roof. I don't know how long I worked but hours passed, I'd glance around regularly hoping to spot Eric. As the sky darkened and Eric didn't appear the more my anxiety rose.

"Soo…kie Sookie," Eric's voice called towards me and I spotted his blond hair as he stumbled out of the water, clumsily, falling, stumbling, tripping over his own feet. His color was off, his face was stalk white a sheen of sweat covered him. "Help me Sooks," he cried as he fell into my arms. I could read the pain written across his face. Terror seized me for a moment as I took in the puddle of blood that was forming on the sand.

I positioned him, holding most of his weight as I urged him forward. "Oh my god," I muttered as I noticed the blood trail. I was far to calm, far to collected, I noted as my heart thundered away in my chest. I forced him down on the pile of rubber material that used to be the life raft before we took it apart. "I've got you Eric," I cooed gently. "Eric I need you to be still for me." I requested as he laid back.

"I cut it on the plane," he explained through gasps of breath. "I fucked it up pretty bad didn't I?" he asked opening his eyes to look at me. I nodded too shocked to deny the truth. "Motherfucker," he hissed slamming his eyes closed.

"Eric this is deep, too deep, we have to do something." I said as I inspected the large gash on his right lower calf, the wound was full sand and seaweed. I forced myself to breathe and remain calm my hands remained surprisingly steady as I fumbled around the tackle box. I could feel the sting of tears as my mind went into overdrive.

"Take these," I said placing two of the Oxycontin tablets in his mouth. "Are you going to need this?" I said handing him the joint we had discussed smokin' jokingly once.

"I'm going to have to clean that." I said as Eric glanced down at his leg as I pulled off my shirt and tied it around his leg tightly.

"You're going to have to sew it." Eric said through clenched teeth. I could tell by his skin color he was already suffering from blood loss.

I cringed violently and my stomach rolled but I forced myself to nod. "I am." I said. "I'll be right back. I need more water."

"Don't go," Eric said sitting up panicked. My heart twisted at the despair across his face.

"I've got to, I need more water to clean out that cut or you're going to end up with gangrene or some shit." I swore. I kissed his forehead. "Rest, I'll be right back, let those pills kick in and for gods sake smoke that damn joint." I ran, bolting through the trees, following the path we had clearly made making the trek out to the pond every day for water. I dropped to my knees and filled the large bottle full of water and sobbed for a moment before pulling myself back together. I had to try, I had to keep him from dying, I couldn't do this without him, I couldn't live without him. I loved him.

"Sookie," Eric slurred his eyes glossy. "I'm feeling fine." He said as I pour the water in the coconut shells to sterilize it over the fire.

I gather the water I had already boiled earlier in the day for Eric. "This is going to hurt," I warned Eric, he just grinned at me as I untied the shirt from his leg and poured the water in the cut.

"Oh fuck shit hell mother shit damn," Eric rambled his entire body tensing with pain.

"I'm sorry, bite down" I said tossing his bloody shirt at him. I mixed the antibacterial soap with some clean water in a coconut shell before pouring it into the cut. I stilled momentarily as Eric roared in pain. "Sorry, so sorry," I cooed as I cleaned out his wound. I could feel the tears fall down my face.

I burned the small fish hook over our fire. I burnt and cut my fingers making the hook straighter "is okay Sook, just do it." Eric said his voice weakened from the screaming.

I pierced his skin with the needle, I braced myself as I pull the fishing line through before copying my action on the other side looping it back around tying it off. I wanted to leave it a little open, so his body would have a chance to drain out any infection that will probably arise. I moved down and made another loop, then another and another and another and another. I finally finished tying off the last one. I looked down at my hands covered in Eric's blood, and my own. I cried, sobbed into them. I didn't know if I did the stitches right but his bleeding had stopped. I wrapped one of his shirts around his leg to protect it from the sand.

I washed myself up in the ocean, letting Eric rest as he smoked another joint. I rejoined him. "Have a hit, you're nerves need it."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Have you ever smoked pot before? Have you ever even smoked a cigarette before?" Eric asked his eyes had lost the pained look.

"Chemotherapy was going horrible and my entire body was in pain and the drugs the hospital gave were shitty and made me feel all empty and my brain all void so Tara snuck over pot and we smoked it on the balcony of my hospital room. It was one of the best days I had in the hospital." I said lowly knowing he wouldn't remember this conversation in a few days. "We need to get you inside the tent," I said softly my voice cracked with emotion. "Do you think you can move?" I asked as he put out his smoke.

"I need your help," he said and I nodded wrapping my arms around him lifting him up. I was surprised at how quickly we made our way to the tent but then it hit me. Eric was high as a kite, I noted as I laid him down.

"Sookie" Eric mumbled into my shoulder, he was clutching me not letting me move away.

"Hmm," I mumbled still shaken from today's advents. _So much for a wonderful birthday._ I thought bitterly.

"Happy Birthday," Eric said pressing something into my hand.

My heart swelled and my eyes grew teary. "My cross necklace," I murmured surprised. "Thank you. My Gran gave this to me when I was little."

"I found it stuck in between the seats in the plane. I remember you looked pretty in it." Eric said giving me a sloppy smile.

"You are so high right now aren't you?" I asked teasingly, relieved to have something to smile about for a moment.

"Oh yeah," Eric nodded with a yawn. "I'm going to sleep now, I'm exhausted." Eric said kissing my shoulder lazily.

"Drink some water first please," I insisted pressing the water to his lips.

"Okay," he agreed downing half the bottle. "Hold me," he requested so softly I barely heard him. I wrapped myself around him being careful not to touch his injured leg. It was going to be a right pain in the ass keeping him holed up in the tent until his leg was scabbed over.

The next day he developed a fever so I forced him awake but it only lasted long enough to get some water, a banana, Tylenol and Oxycontin into him. I couldn't stand to see him so weak and ill. After he had passed out the night before he had hardly woke since. I prayed and cried and fought his fever the best I could most of the next few days as he tossed and turned in his sleep. I got little done besides watching him, checking in on him and comforting him from the nightmares that were plaguing him. My heart twisted in worry and my mind keep bouncing between being numb and emotional the next two days as he slept restlessly, I forced myself to squeeze his wound draining the puss out.

"That shit hurts," Eric gruffed. I had to hold back a squeal of joy at seeing his eyes open and clear. I took note of his voice crackling from lack of use and hydration.

"Here," I said handing him the water and two Tylenols. I hated being stingy with the medication but who knew how long we'd be here and I needed to make it last.

"Thanks," he grunted popping the two pills into his mouth. "How does it look?" he asked wearily.

"It's horrid and smells revolting but its lightly pink and doesn't seem to be spreading so I'm optimistic that you're going to live." I mumbled wrinkling my nose playfully.

**AN: **Remember to review, my muse and I busted some major booty writing this chapter up for ya'll and honestly reviews = smiles and lately I could use the smiles I can get. :D


	7. Small Comforts

**The Island **

** Chapter Seven**

**Eric…**

**Day 195…**

I had been scared, worried about death and dying. I remembered bits-an-pieces of my days spent in an intense fever. Sookie was always soothing me, battling my fever with cool cloths, medicine and water. Finally my fever had broken. My leg had become infected after I had slipped in the muddy sand.

I sighed in appreciation as Sookie's face popped into the tent once again this morning, which would make this time her fifth check-in. I estimated that I had been awake for a little more than two hours now. My body hurt, my leg was throbbing and painful but my fever was finally down. Sookie, always watching over me, always tending to me, I needed her, I loved being close to her, I craved her presence. I had grown accustom to spending my days with her, surviving with her. Now that my personal survival depended on her I appreciated her in a new, more refined way.

"Eric," She said sweetly. "Eric, do you need help sitting up?"

"Please," I said stiffly. I braced myself as her arms wrapped around my middle, her breasts pushing into the middle of my back as she lifted me up. I wanted to shout in frustration, as much as I wanted to enjoy the feeling of her body pressed against mine. The pain from the sudden moment evaporated all carnal thoughts, every indecent thought I shouldn't be having.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked, her hands gently cupping my face.

"Fine… Fine," I said catching my breath. "Hurts like a bitch." I explained shrugging my shoulders. I smile as she places a coconut bowl full of cool water to my lips. I drank and then ate the mixture of fruit she had gathered for us.

"Your fever's still down, thank God." she said after placing a hand on my sweaty forehead. I smiled when she nudged my shoulder gently. "Don't scare me like that again Jackass," she warned, even through her serious face I could see the relief in her eyes. I almost chuckled aloud, my mouth, my habit of bad language had rubbed off on her. Six months ago she couldn't even say crap without blushing, now, now she was fondly calling me a jackass.

"I'll try, so what have you been up to out there?" I asked, knowing that she hardly ever remained still.

She beamed, actually smiled so brightly that I was afraid her lips would begin cracking and bleeding so whatever she had been working on the past few days she was excited about. "So you know how you savaged some of the plane, how you spent three days just bringing up all the seating's cushions, and we've have those five extra lifejackets that washed ashore. Now that we have this little hut built and we have so much of the rubbery material left over after we layered the outside, well give me a few hours and we'll have a makeshift bed."

"A bed, now that would be fantastic." I said with a wistful smile.

"I know it's a luxury but we've been here so long now. I just thought we need some kind of small comfort." Sookie said with a shrug. I knew she was right, if there was one thing we needed it was some things to take comfort in. I for one was already looking forward to laying on something more than the grass palmed mats Sookie had weaved together but even mats beat sleeping on the sand.

"I look forward to it. Anything I can do?" I asked tired of staring at these walls we had made.

"If you feel up to it, you can gut the fish and clean them." Sookie said indifferently like my offering to help wasn't a big deal or a welcome relief but I could see she was scrutinizing my health. "After that if you still feel well enough you can help me finish up with the pillows."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

I smiled as she placed three large fish in front of me. I stuck my knife in, as I cleaned them I could hear Sookie on the other side of the walls gently humming a soothing melody. We worked in peace and when I finished with the last fish, I lightly called her in. I laid my head back and trained my ears to listen for Sookie as she moved around our campsite preparing lunch. I didn't say much just relishing in her comforting presence and company every so often when she'd pop in to check on me. A few times to make sure I was drinking, another to make sure I took my medication, another to force me into another light snack.

"Sookie?" I called roughly almost yelling as the sensation to urinate hit me strongly.

"Eric," she dashed into the tent. "Are you alright?"

"No I got to piss and I'm well enough that I ain't going to be pissing myself again." I swore looking up pleading with her.

"Sure, come on then," she said blinking for a moment, then I reached forward and I braced myself to stand. I somehow managed to refrain from screaming as I rose to my feet.

We hobbled down the beach, slowly but Sookie keep me steady. "Here's fine." I murmured. My entire body shook from the efforts, I felt faint and uncoordinated as I stood there unable to let go of Sookie or I'd crumble to the ground.

"Eric do you need help?" she whispered lowly, running a soft hand up and down my spine.

"I don't want to fucking piss myself again," I muttered embarrassed. "I just, I can't," I mumbled fumbling with my pants buttons.

"No problem," she said and I couldn't move as she reached forward and unclasped my pants. I was memorized as she unzipped me. She didn't speak and she looked away sweetly as she gently released me from my boxers. No words were needed as she held me up.

We didn't speak as we made our way back. I breathed in her scent, even after months here she still smelt like the sweet coconut milk she used to wash her hair with. "You should stay out here and enjoy the sunlight for a while and I'll move our comfy bed into our humble abode ya lazy butt," she teasingly instructed helping me down onto the mossy grass. I smiled at her joke and her uncanny ability to sooth my foul mood.

The bed she had rigged up was a bit bigger than a twin and a lot smaller than a full bed. Oh what my Sookie could do with fishing line, a hook and a little bit of imagination. She had sewn the seats and life jackets together and then layered the fabric like soft spongy material we had discovered when we were disassembling the life raft for parts. She had sewn the fabric on the underside and on the whole it looked pretty damn comfortable.

I spent the rest of the late afternoon outside with Sookie. I made some light work sharpening the knife, fidgeting with some of the spare pieces of the plane I had brought ashore. Sookie and I chatted occasionally; but we remained in a comfortable silence mostly. I pricked my finger few times as I copied Sookie's motions as we finished up the pillows.

She moved the bed into the hut our makeshift home. I smirked as she giggled at her own success. I didn't say anything knowing she was placing her fleece blanket on the bed. Moments like this make life here on the island more bearable, our simple successes bind us together more and more.

We ate together outside by the fire and as she gazed up at the stars and most likely prayed I stared at her. She had changed so much in the six months since we've been here. She was tanned now obviously, her body has toned and yet it's still soft and the little weight she had regained after her remission and our almost starvation had served her body well, very well indeed. She was smart, so much smarter than I ever thought she'd been. She was able to discuss classics, sci-fi, modern literature hits, and fuck the list went on.

"You ready for bed?" she asked after yawning.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said blocking my imagination from what her words inspired. I wait a minute before reaching for her hands enjoying a few pleasant thought before they're replaced by white hot pain.

"Oh motherfucking son of a bitch," I swore wanting to swat her hand away as she squeezed my leg draining the infection out. I clenched my eyes shut, my heart raced and I waited impatiently for the drugs to take effect.

"Lay with me," I called my voice mimicking a needy whine. "I love it when you hold me" I said loopy, she giggled used to my bizarre drugged state. "Sookie, Cookie Sookie, I don't like it when you pinch my leg that shit hurts. You should totally kiss me better." I bargained.

Laughingly she leaned forward going to place a chaste kiss to my cheek so I playfully turned my face at the last seconds brushing my lips against her. "Thank you," I whispered pulling back and lying down. I couldn't shake the intense feeling I was currently experiencing. I fell asleep moments after she wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my chest.

**Day 202….**

Sookie acted as if nothing had changed as if I hadn't kissed her, playfully or not, which made sense since I was high as a kite at the time. I simply pretended I didn't recall it therefore neither of us brought it up. Luckily it hadn't affected us negatively. If anything it had awakened desires, feelings in myself that I really shouldn't be having for a girl, a girl who up until a few weeks ago was jail bait. My eyes wondered her more freely now, my mind conjured up images that should be illegal.

I was moving more freely now, the pain was mild enough to ignore most of the time and my leg hadn't needed to be drained of puss for two nights now and it was starting to heal, scar over. I was itching to do something, something more than lag around slowly behind Sookie. She wouldn't allow me near the water afraid that my wound would become infected once again.

Sookie was staring up at the sky with a frown on her face. "I thought a plane would have flown over by now."

"Me too," I said quietly planting myself next to her.

"They've stopped looking ya know? Everyone we love and cherish most likely believes we're dead." She said bitterly wiping a tear off her cheek. My heart twisted at her words, even though I had come to this same conclusion a month ago. My heart still ached for her, I understood her hurt, that she was mourning. I wrapped my arms around her, trying my hardest to bring her some small comfort. "We need fire wood," she said standing abruptly after our hug had ended.

I sighed looking up praying for a miracle. One of the hardest things about this island was boredom. We had a system now, a working system so gathering, collecting and fishing didn't take up as many hours as it used too. We passed hours during the day exploring, swimming when the water is warm enough. When I wasn't injured I'd exercise and hunt some of the small creatures that inhabited the island, rabbits and such. Sookie would come up with projects, ideas, and weaving that for the life of me I couldn't get the hang of. Some night we'd discuss music, favorite works of literature, movies, history. We'd get so heated about our ideals that our discussions would turn into fiery heated debates over ridiculous shit. Fuck me if I wasn't falling for her.

**AN: **After a busy and hectic ending for 2012 that put updating works on a slight pause we are happy to deliver the first Chapter of 2013… May there be many more in our very near future and throughout the year... **Remember to Review please.**


	8. Jailbait

**The Island**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sookie...**

**Day 245…**

Ever since Eric's leg debacle, our relationship had shifted.

We spoke to each other differently now, we were no longer strangers getting by while waiting for a rescue. We've become something more than friends, with feelings that went deeper than friendship. Nothing seemed private anymore, if we felt it, we shared it. The only thing I kept to myself was my feelings for Eric, the ever growing emotions that swirled around my heart when he'd turn those powerful baby blues on me, how could I express what I didn't fully understand, I was a complicated mess inside and I worried about him.

I knew he never slept well here, always afraid he'd miss that plane that would find us. He knew that I still checked on him in the middle of the night, checking his pulse and his breathing. The only comfort the night brought us was the warmth of each other arms. I absolutely loved sleeping in his arms, we have made a habit of curling up together at night, I would wind my legs through his, rest my head on his chest and as soon as I am settled he entwines his long arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers tonight. A flash of worry replacing his normally calm expression, I knew instantly what he was asking, and we don't talk about my past illness often. We had been here so long that I knew I had missed at least two follow up appointments. Neither of us likes thinking of the fact that my cancer could have returned, or that I could actually be laying here dying.

"I feel fine," I answer back giving him my best reassuring smile.

"Tell me about it," Eric whispered.

I took a shaky breath, my heart racing as I opened my mouth, "I had everything going for me. I was turning sixteen and I would finally have my full driver license and not that crappy farm permit. I was beautiful, popular, outsmarting my classmates, volleyball captain. Jason had moved out, it was one less mouth to feed or tidy up after and Bill he was sweet and he had finally asked me to be his girlfriend." I paused, pulling myself back to the past remembering. "Then I…just started getting fatigued. I couldn't keep up, not with school or the house or anything really. I just thought it was the stress ya know." I said looking up at Eric and I let out a bitter snort. "I mean what teenage girl tries to take care of her father by doing all the laundry, cooking, and cleaning, while maintaining a 4.0 and the demands of a popular social circle."

Eric pulled me tighter against him, "I noticed the bruises but I excused them since I was fairly active and in volleyball, normal right? One morning I woke feeling real nasty so I ditched school and took myself to the doctor, he gave me some antibiotics and a pass from school and I went home and slept for three days. It took forever to get back on my feet, it hurt to breathe and my appetite vanished. I lost like fifteen pounds. So I took myself to the doctor again. This time he sent me to the hospital over in Shreveport with my dad."

Eric squeezed me, "After just a couple days I ended up with a team of doctors. I remember the doctor calmly telling me I had Leukemia, my entire body went numb, and my dad just blinked, he didn't even know it was a type of cancer. I cried silently as they explained everything that was going to happen. I started chemo almost immediately, along with a billion other drugs. It was horrible I received spinal tap injections and radiation therapy to treat the leukemia in my brain. Those days were some of the most painful days of my life. I was in the hospital for about six weeks before I finally got in remission. I thought it was finally coming to an end. I was so wrong." I chuckled tearing up as I pictured Jason, my hero, my doofus horndog big brother. "My brother saved my life, he didn't have to, there was another match but he was almost perfect. He insisted, tossed a fit in my hospital room, called me a silly retard. I quote he said_ 'I might be shit of a big brother but your my baby sister, even if you're being a silly retard. I ain't going to let some whoknowwho put there feeble match marrow in you when goddamn it mine is damn near prefect. One of the best matches these fancy doctors of yours have seen in years."_

"Sounds like a pretty good brother to me," Eric offered with a chuckle.

"He can be a shit but he's still my hero. I was admitted to the hospital so the chemo and radiation could obliterate my immune system so my body wouldn't reject the transplant. The hardest part was the isolation. A part of it was forced by the hospital and it was horrible but my Dad he couldn't stand to be there long. Gran the trips exhausted her so I always had to put a smile on ya know. I received the transplant through my central line" I paused and pulled my worn shirt. "See that dot, that's where my line went in."

I paused and took a breath, "that sounds horrible." Eric shuddered, so I lifted my head off his chest and grinned at him in agreement. "It was, I still have night sweats about it. Everything was going good the cancer didn't come close to killing me. It was the pneumonia that I caught, and ending up in ICU under a ventilator, that's what almost did me in. I spent a couple of long months in the hospital, so when I finally was coming home cancer free and the doctors cleared me to travel, well my dad wanted to make up for all that time he wasn't around, so Jamaica." I said with a little snort. Eric chuckled. I squeezed him laying my head back down.

"I worry about it," Eric confessed.

"Please don't, I'll tell you, I promise if I ever feel that way again." I murmured.

"I'll still worry," Eric whispered.

"Me too," I shot back quietly.

**Days 326…**

I was sweaty.

My breathing was heavy from exhaustion.

We were exploring, deeper into the jungle, marking our way as we went. We must have spent most of the morning and afternoon learning more about our island. Well Eric was, I on the other hand was more focused maybe even a tad distracted by the way his back muscle moved, the sweat shining off his tan skin, the way it was running down his spine.

"Sookie," Eric exclaimed turning towards me, his eyes alight with excitement. "That isn't our path." He pointed to a path that leads into the trees before us. "Come on," he urged marking a tree, so we'd be able to find our way back to the campsite.

We walked, briskly, Eric tugging on my hand squeezing it in his excitement. "Holy fuck, no way, no god damn way," Eric yelled as we stumbled upon it, a three feet maybe two feet deep moving stream of water.

I squealed and embraced him causing us to stumble and fall into the refreshing cool water. We laughed, and he never let me out of the embrace as we slipped and messed around in the spring. I blinked up at him, his eyes had taken on that intense clarity, bright and heavy at the same time as he stared down at me, his eyes bouncing from my soaked see through tee shirt to my eyes. I smiled widely, silently expressing my love for him.

Just like that he pulled us from the water. I couldn't help having the feeling that something should have transpired there, if I would have just risked everything and leaned forward and kissed him, instead of smiling at him like a crazy person. I trailed after him, we were headed down stream it didn't take long, fifteen maybe twenty minutes later the stream flowed into a large pond at the edge of a large clearing. It took a second for my mind to catch up, a large man made clearing. I stood there gobsmacked, staring at a house, a very long huge white cement expensive looking house.

"Sookie," Eric whispered lowly shoving me behind him seconds before he was banging on the front door. I stepped back and inspected the house and my stomach sunk, heart cracked open. The white cement was covered in different layers of moss.

"Eric just kick it in, no one lives here," I said exasperated, disenchanted. He raised his legs and with little effort kicked the door in. He strolled in, each of us covering our noses, mold covered portions of the walls. It didn't take Eric long to start coughing. Every room was empty, only trash remained, littering the floor.

None of the lights held a light bulb, the kitchen held nothing but old newspapers, old pots and skillets that were tossed in a rubbish bin, under the sink were unused scrub pads. Every room remotely empty.

"Hey I found something," I called out to Eric. "A deck of playing cards, a book 'A Forbidden Affair' and a six pack of Irish Spring soap. What did you find?"

"A busted phone, in the attic there was one of those packaged bedding sets, a tote of moth eaten clothes, in the bathroom under the sink there was bottles of cleaning supplies and in the laundry room there was an unopened bottle of bleach." Eric said motioning to our loot pile.

"Eric we can't live here," I said firmly, his eyes twinkling but his cough had remained strong. "Mold is everywhere, I can't be breathing it and you… you're on the verge of an asthma attack."

"But we could move our 'home' here," he said practically. "That out there is a well house," he said jabbing his finger at the window. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out back to the little shack that sat about twenty feet from the house. Lady luck must have been on our side because the door was unlocked. It was the jackpot of all jackpots the shed slash water well was full of seeds, tools and water hoses. Eric pressed his fingers to his lips; he cupped his ear it was hardly noticeable the almost silent hum the room was admitting.

There were multiple valves on the wall marked tank, garden, house and creek. The only one that was turned on was the one marked creek. Eric twirled the garden valve on and stepped outside and pumped the faucet handle.

We stood side by side holding our breath until water rushed out spilling at our feed, a murky brown color for the longest time until it gradually grew lighter and lighter then finally it started to run clear.

"See Sookie, running water, how fan-fucking-tasic is that." He asked excitedly already sticking his dirty face under the stream of cold water.

"It's awesome Eric, but," I had a sinkingly bad feeling about this place. "I just… what if whoever owns this place comes back?" I asked hesitantly.

"Then we'll have a way home," Eric said as if it was obvious. I shook my head this dwelling didn't make any sense. I crossed my arms, ready to butt heads.

"No," I said confidently, my voicing pleading with Eric as I continued on. "Eric look around here, why build this awesome house here and not on the beach? Why hidden away in the trees? Who needs a watch tower?" I rambled off my questions shakily. This place had an uncomfortable vibe about it.

"Whoever lived here is long gone Sookie, the moss, the mold it's all signs. The goats, rabbits and chickens that roam this island are all proof that someone has come and gone. It took almost a year to discover this place and fuck me if it isn't heaven sent. It's a blessing, Sookie, running water, the seeds, everything. We can really live here, be a family here." He said urgently, passionately, his eyes that intense blue. My heart fluttered at his words. "If they come back, we'll flee, we know this island better than anyone."

It was too late in the day to risk trying to find our way back to our little shack, so we curled up next to each other on the hard concrete of the well house floor. I slept little that night, sure that spiders and bugs were crawling all over me.

That next coming weeks were spent moving across the island. I ended up winning the major battle and we rebuilt our shack near the tree line but on the beach were we had the potential to be spotted. We both knew it was a long shot, neither of us had any stock in getting rescued at this point; we were going to live and die here. The talks of returning home now were just wistful dreams. We were only yards away from the house, and running water.

We we're trapped inside, listening to the rain splatter across the roof and the roar of thunder.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked wrapping his long body around mine as we lay on the cot I had made for us.

"About how we'll die here," I admitted. "If you go first I probably won't be far behind you maybe a year or two, I can't imagine living… no surviving here without you, I can only handle being stranded here because your here."

"You're tougher than that," Eric said certainly, flipping over and laying on top of me.

"I guess," I murmured looking into his eyes. "I'm not saying I'm going to go off myself. It's all the little things like getting hurt, or sick."

"You're being very morbid tonight." Eric growled lowly, running a hand over my arm ticking me.

"I know," I giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," I laughed as he tickled me. "I'm very, very ticklish… stop," I squirmed against him, trapped under his delightful weight. My stomach exploded with butterflies, warmth spreading over me. "Stop," I laughed.

"Make me pretty girl," he teased taping my nose his breath hitching when my warm blue eyes got lost in his. I didn't let myself over think I just reached up and kissed him squarely on the lips, full of brass I let myself enjoy the moment of pure bliss. I sighed as his large rough hands roamed over my body pulling me closer, kissing me deeper, breathless. "Fucking Hell," Eric moaned worked up. "Sookie..," he breathed pushing himself backwards. "We're not doing this," he said coldly.

"Eric," I felt like crying.

"No," his shoulders tense, tight everything about his body language screamed angry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't of…" I said not able to finish the sentence as I turned away from him facing the wall. I pretended to sleep, as I lay there unnaturally still as my heart tried choking me, my mind wouldn't stop. Mixed signals were what I decided upon as morning crept up on us, we were so intimate with each other, the way we held each other, talked to each other.

"Sookie," Eric said softly flipping over.

I remained in my statue like state.

"I know you're not sleeping," He chuckled so I rolled over facing him. His face pinched for a moment as he looked me over, I knew I had puffiness under my eyes from where I had been crying. I remained still as he caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I scuffed softly trying to smother down the bitterness eating at me.

"Sookie, if we would have continued, I wouldn't have stopped." Eric explained.

I dared to smirk at him, "I didn't want you to stop."

He smiled that damn grin that melts my heart. "I know jailbait," he laughed at his own joke.

"You're an ass," I snapped not ready to joke about my moment of stupidity.

"Sookie," Eric huffed climbing out of the tent after me.

"Leave me alone," I said defensively needing a moment to collect myself. "I'm not jailbait, I never was. In the state of Louisiana the age of consent is seventeen and F.Y.I you were never my teacher… you might be a teacher but not in my school or even in my district so really you were never in a position of authority, just a hired summer tutor. It might have been wrong a year ago but it wouldn't have been scandalous even then." I said defending my actions blasting him with pent up honesty.

"Sook," he said lowly, his eyes that swirling sinful blue.

"No, I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me. I know I'm not a pretty woman but damn your eyes pulled me in and the tickling and I love you coupled with the fact that I am hornier than hell from watching you walk around our island half naked and I'm sorry for using you like that because I know there is no way you can lov- want me like I do you." I ended lowly, heart heavy.

"You are so fucking wrong woman," he hissed hotly against my mouth whatever control was holding him back snapped as he pressed up against me, my back connecting with our 'new' counting tree. He kissed me hard, held me tightly, everything about him was hard. I was accustomed to feeling his morning wood, having woken up pressed against it most mornings since we washed ashore here.

He tasted like coconut milk.

"Lose the shirt," Eric ordered and I obeyed tugging up on it and I lifted my arms as he flung it away from us. "Fuckin' sin," he murmured rough hands running over my exposed stomach and breasts. "You've done this before, lover?" he asked urgently voice stern.

"Yes," I groaned out, sparks flying throughout my body.

"You're going to have to forgive me Lover, but this is going to be quick and rough." Eric said his voice tight, strained. I nodded against his neck, ready, my body burning wanting more as he lifted me up against the tree, I wrapped my legs around him as he moved us back to our tent. We scrambled inside.

Have mercy, on my soul. I made a noise somewhere between a moan and sigh as he began teasing me, spinning me up with his long callused fingers. He trailed kisses on my jaw line, biting, nibbling along my collarbone… I was lost to the sensations as he leaned over me.

I gasped loudly.

"Fuck!" he cried, stilling inside me. "You're tight, Jailbait."

I was incoherent, unable to speak, or focus on anything but him inside me, I scratched and clawed his back needing more and I held on tight as he moved, hard and fast as I moaned under him shamelessly. His thumb remained on my clit rubbing, both of us panting, and it was everything I've dreamed about… It was primal and raw, full of need and it felt so damn good.

I was close, so close I was trembling as I clenched around him.

"Yeah, come for me," he groaned throatily, hitting my sweet spot.

I fell apart, and screamed his name as my orgasm over took me.

"Fucking yes lover," he panted, rolling off me but still pulling me close, long arms wrapped around me, spooning me against him.

We both felt it this time our relationship had shifted, again. I knew if we ever did get off this island what had just transpired would have to be kept a secret. The media would go crazy over a sensational story, it was no ones business what we did here, if anyone deserved each other it was us, we deserved any peace we could find.

"Sookie," Eric mumbled tiredly pulling me from my inner musings. "You're beautiful. Never say that you're not again."

"Okay," I croaked stunned, heart fluttering from his words. I tucked myself into him, smiling into his chest as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. I fell asleep just as the rain started again.

**AN:** Please leave the muse a snack by leaving a **REVIEW!**


	9. Perfect

**The Island**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Seriously I don't! I own nothing, well beside this Diet Dr. Pepper but well shit... apparently that isn't even mine, there it goes off in the hands of my eldest child. I really wanted that Diet Dr. Pepper but nothing is yours when you have little monsters for children. :(

* * *

**Eric…**

**Day 392…**

Summer back to fuckin' summer…

Hot as hell, always hot, an energy draining heat, hours wasted as we try to remain out of the suns cruel blaze. We manage to squeeze in most of our survival needs into the moments before dawn and after twilight.

It's too hot and humid to sleep in our little hut this time of year, so most nights we lay together on the beach. I take in the stars and the moon, watching the moonlight ripple across the ocean, in its taunting vastness. I turn my attention to Sookie's rhythmic breathing, in, out, in, out...watching the rise and fall of her breasts, taking in her glorious nakedness. She wasn't shy, she was the opposite of shy, she was curious, demanding, and needy, she knows what she wants and takes it.

"Eric," she mumbled stirring as I ran a finger over her tan cheek, I crack a smile as her arm shoots out to drape across my chest. My little survivor, my sweet solace in this pit of hell. I'm a lucky bastard, well fortunate enough to get stranded here with her. The last two months getting to know her on such an intimate and physical level has solidified everything I felt for her, every intense consuming emotion.

"Sookie," I nudge her gently unable to sleep.

"Mm…hum,'" she whined popping one eye open at me.

"I… We… Have you?" I muttered fear and worry gripping me as my eyes scan up and down her body.

"Eric, what's going on?" She asked, sitting up concern washing over her face as she registers my distress.

"We haven't been_ careful_," I state seriously with inference on the word careful. She stared at me like I've taken one too many hits to the head by falling coconuts.

Then she chuckled lowly, bitterly her eyes clouded with resigned calm. "Love – that can't happen, not here and not without the help of a lot of doctors and a lot of drugs." My heart soars in relief, I can't believe I had been so careless with her safety. The thought of her giving birth here on our island had seized me with fear and terror. "Now lay back," she demanded softly her voice soft and husky. I felt myself relax as her arms wrapped around me. "I should have told you Eric. I'm sorry you panicked for nothing love. A part of me wishes I could give you that here, a beautiful baby for us to love because the chances of us going home are so unimaginable but we're realistic enough to know that my infertility is a blessing, we can't sentence a baby to this life."

The months passed by slowly, the second year was easier than the first year. We had our first harvest in September sweet potatoes, bell peppers and okra which thankfully Sookie had crafted some gardening gloves. We tinkered around the abandoned compound, I worked the old fields, fixed the fences with our man made ropes and worked on recapturing the rabbits and chickens that had gotten loose, by Christmas we had nine rabbits, fifteen chickens, two hens and three roosters. Sookie had crafted me a new spear and invented a new hammer, using the wire and cords I had brought back from the plane.

Sookie turned nineteen. She had changed so much since the crash, now with a constant healthy diet her body remained lean and trim, rippled with muscles that living in these rough conditions required. Her blond hair now remained in a messy bob cut.

On Valentines days I slaughtered an old chicken, mashed up the old breadfruit and I surprised her with a small shelled bracelet I had been secretly making since after Christmas. Then she surprised me by taking me into her mouth. An incredible experience in its own right.

We woke sometime in June to howling winds and loud roaring thunder. The sky was pitch black and the waves, dark black waves rolled in and out rising up the shore, more and more swallowing up more and more of the white sand.

"Come on Sookie," I said wrapping her in our blanket and I tossed together a small bag of banana's, sweet potatoes, pocket knife, medicine kit, and I pulled her into the storm, steering us to the concrete house. I keep moving, taking comfort in the weight of her hand in mine as we made our way towards the sturdy walls.

"We survived other storms in our cabin before," she whined as I pulled her into the mildewed house.

"Not like this one Sookie," I said wrapping her into my arms, clinging to her. The stale moldy air makes my airways clench, we spend the next few day's coughing, as we hear the cracking of trees, the roar of the thunder and the flashes of lighting. I made love to her as often as I could coax her out of her panties.

"You're going to make someone a real happy man one day." I whisper kissing her temple. I wanted to keep her with me always but I knew someday or at least I prayed someday we'd be rescued and she'd get to have a full and happy life away from this hell, a family of her own maybe a little daughter that resembled her so. My heart ached, I couldn't phantom her still wanting me back in Louisiana. If we ever made it home I didn't know what my place would be.

I smirk lazily as she straddled me. I flinched as she twisted my nipple painfully. "Ouch, what the hell Lover."

"Someone, someone," she shrieked her eyes flashing. "I'm going to make some man happy, someday?" she mocked, eyes hostile. "I don't want to make some man happy, I want to make you happy." She declared so softly that I was desperate to believe her. "Why are you saying goodbye to me, is this about what's her face."

"When we get rescued," she snorted softly but I pressed forward. "When we get home to our real lives, there is so much more for you to experience and see. When we're back to the real world and not the world we have created here you won't want to be tied down to me." Mother of god she fucking pinched me hard, rough and feisty a part of her personality I adored.

"You don't know what I want." Sookie said softly. "I know that in the real world me and you would have never happened, but this happened to us and we got trapped here in this paradise of hell. I love you Eric Northman. I can't imagine a life without you now. Not back in Louisiana and not on this stupid island, so stop being foolish, you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

I stared at her senselessly, my heart beat frantic in my chest. I could see it in her eyes, I knew she cared, had known but to hear the words from her sweet lips had left me feeling light and joyful. "I love you too." My words surprised her for she appeared startled, then a smile blossomed across her face. I groaned as she rocked against my hard length.

"Ride me, lover."

She complied. I grasped myself and placed my other hand on her hips. I guided her down and she found her rhythm quickly. "That's it, love." I encouraged losing my grip as she gained more control. "Perfect."

I closed my eyes as Sookie lay atop of me basking in the glow of our aftermath and her orgasm. I knew, I knew I'd never be able to let her go. She was mine. I would always be a part of her life from now on. I wouldn't be able to just let her walk away from me. The selfish part of me, the possessive part of me couldn't picture her not wrapped around me every night, to not hear soft kitten like snores or the warmth of her eyes over breakfast.

I knew of the media we'd have to face, the scrutiny, I knew I'd never teach again. I was relieved, the more time I spent on the island the more I realized how unhappy I had been. I hated teaching, it was a noble and good career but it wasn't my passion, my drive in life. I wanted something exciting and challenging more than appeasing my father.

"Eric," Sookie called kissing my chest.

"Yeah," I grunted sleepily kissing her temple.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

I smiled boldly, "I love you too. Rest now lover."

The storm had destroyed our cabin, a portion of the fence had blown away, one chicken had lost it life. Sookie set to work making more chicken fencing, weaving a net together, I set to restoring the cabin. At first it took a few weeks to settle back into our routine after the destructive storm. Neither of us said anything but we both knew we had survived a hurricane, or maybe a small scaled storm but it was the strongest weather we had faced yet.

**Author Note: - Review on your way off The Island… Please and Thank You!**


	10. Listen

**The Island**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Sookie…**

**Day 1827…**

"Happy Anniversary!" Eric whispers into my shoulder, his breath tickling my back. I turn and smile up at the man that had captured my heart, made living on an abandoned island feel like paradise. The years haven't always be kind, hell we haven't always been kind to each other but every crisis, every problem we have stumbled across we have survived because of one another.

"Four years, who would of thought?" I teased earning myself a tickle to the rib cage.

We had been on the island for five years. We've lived through two more hurricanes, illnesses, food poising, a bat bite, a shark invasion of our lagoon; we found two skeletons in the forest behind the house. We learned how to fix the sun powered generator, we learned to farm, fish, hunt, as Eric had promised so long ago we learned how to strive, live and love.

"I love you," I mumble into his mouth, his blue eyes bright as the ocean outside of our hut.

"Are you staying in bed all day or …" I cut him off with a hungry kiss. "Please remove your clothes and crawl in with me," I requested with heated eyes.

I watched as he removes shirt that was threadbare and hardly more than a rag. I tried not to think of the worries that plagued me; like the fact that we were running out of clothes, our knives were dull as were the scissors, if the sun powered generated quit working and we couldn't fix it, we'd be back to practical dehydration, and the medicine was critically low.

"You want me to pull my clothes off and slide in next to you, is that all?" he asked huskily into my ear before bringing the lobe into his mouth causing me to shiver in delight. I groaned as his now naked body pressed against mine.

"I'm naked lover, now what do you want?" He asked teasingly.

I love him, his mouth, his large calloused hands, his cock, I'd take just about any part of him anywhere. I squirmed against him, his firm hardness; I chuckled as he growled warningly at me as I teased him for a moment with a few light strokes.

I smiled in triumph – the teasing was over as he flipped us over and loomed over me. I cried out softly as he sank into me.

We spend the rest of the morning in the shade, lazily making love to each other, a day of rest, a day of leisure.

…

"Swim with me," Eric called from the water, "Ted's returned." I stood from my tree as Eric pets the dolphin he named 'Ted' over two years ago, a dolphin who had been separated from his family group somehow. I moved towards the lagoon, watching as Eric spoke to the animal that followed him as far as he could to the beach. Ted waited patiently for Eric to return with a fish treat.

"Do you want to feed Ted?" Eric asked handing me the gutted fish.

I nod and ask the marine mammal if he's hungry. "Hungry?" He chatters a whistle like sound as he nods, positively, trained by Eric, whose previous extensive range of training of an animal was house breaking a puppy.

"Dolphins were used in the United States Navy in the Mammal Program. I wonder if they still are?" Eric ponders aloud stroking his lonely friend gently. "During the Vietnam War there were rumors that the U.S Navy was training dolphins to kill Vietnamese divers. Of course I believe the Navy when they claimed these rumors as false. I don't see anyone using these playful mammals for combat. Mostly they were used to find mines and for rescuing lost or trapped humans."

"Did you hear that Ted, Eric thinks you're too cuddly to be a badass," I tease and Eric makes a funny hand jester and Ted nods once before diving under the water and brushing against me just enough to knock me off balance. I sputter playfully when I pop back up from the cool water, "Funny, really funny boys," I mutter and only receive positive nods in return from both; Eric's cackling laughter is followed by Ted's whistles.

"I have to say Lover, I love that fish," Eric declares as we make our way to our fire pit.

"Don't let him hear you call him a fish, he's a mammal, an intelligent mammal," I laugh picking up one of our chickens, "next you'll be calling Chick here a goose." I hand him the fugitive chicken, the only chicken that always manages to escape somehow, someway. I nudge him with my tan shoulder, "come let's fix the chicken fence before the others escape," I groan chasing loose chickens is my least favorite chore.

"Someday I'm going to eat you Chick," Eric threatens the odd chicken in his arms. I knew deep down we'd eat every other chicken but not our wayward Chick. I check the rows of vegetables, the hen pen has three eggs that we gather.

"You can fix this," Eric announced suddenly after inspecting the damages. "I'll meet you back at the cabin at sunset." Eric said with a swift, hot kiss to my mouth. My lips quirk, I was onto him and his surprises but I didn't want to ruin his moment so I nodded in agreement.

I made quick work of patching the fence up with weaved fencing. Turning some of the plants into rope was second nature now, turning the rope into fence wasn't hard. Tomorrow I'd work on more rope to stock pile for projects like these. Once Chick's escape hole was patched, I pulled out Eric's gift thatI had been in the process of making.

I sharpened the scissors on a rock so I'd be able to finish my engraving on the goat rib bone knife; I had been crafting Eric's new knife since the death of Miles our estimated oldest male goat.

I made my way back to our hut, my home. I smiled as the sun set over the horizon, lighting the waters beautifully for the last moments of the day.

"Love," I called and I smiled at the sight of the eggs boiling in the coconut bowls.

"Sit down," Eric ordered gruffly his voice husky. "I've been hiding these bad boys for four days now," Eric explained presenting me with the cook line.

"No way," I gasp. "Crab, we haven't caught a crab in months," My mouth practically salivates greedily as he hangs the fish over the fire. "and sweet potato mush," I offer my contribution to our little feast.

"Happy Anniversary," He said again with his manic grin as he cracks open the cooked crab. I steal a quick kiss before I bring the sweet meat to my lips and I moan in delight at our rare treat. We feed each other intimately, watching the brief wonder the fleets across our faces as we slowly devour our feast. We make love right next to the fire, greedy love that ends with our mutual release, drawn out by Eric's descriptively naughty tongue.

Weeks passed and we celebrated the rough estimate of Eric's thirty-fourth birthday, I had turned twenty-one four months before our Anniversary.

Nothing changed; we lived a sheltered constant life of surviving and loving.

Then the fevers returned, and the tired achiness in my bones.

I woke with a start heart hammering; I heard something, something unfamiliar. I nudged Eric, who grunted and pulled me closer sleeping on and I rolled my eyes, eyes tearing I was hallucinating now.

Then soft crackling, the accustomed sound of sticks breaking had me bolting upright.

"Eric," I nudged him a little harder in the side.

"Huh?" He grunted not bothering to open his tired eyes.

I shook my head doubting my mind. I didn't want to say anything; I didn't want to alert Eric to my failing health. "Go back to sleep love," I soothed gently, lightly running a shaky finger over his bearded cheek. A heavy beard didn't draw away from his handsomeness, even as he looked every bit of the castaway he was.

I snuggled back into him, trying to force my heavy sad heart back to sleep.

Then I heard it, a voice, a terrified voice. "Andrew, I told you this was a bad idea." A female voice shrieked. "We've been walking all night and nothing, not a house or anything in sight, we've probably circled this island twice – admit it Andrew were lost."

"Andrea is right – we've been lost for days, Dad's gonna be pissed off," A child's voice joined the girls. This time I shook Eric awake.

"What, what Sookie," Eric asked and I hushed him harshly.

"LISTEN," I whisper-yelled, pressing my finger to his lips.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" A loud male voice shouted frustrated. Eric stiffened next to me.

"Don't yell at your siblings Andrew," A softer voice snapped.

"We should help them." Eric instructed me. I nod, a little weary having not seen another living person in so long. Then all sorts of funny ideas hit me, like what if we had survived the apocalypse, what if vampires had come out of the coffin, what if the world is overrun with zombies or some horrible disease. I shake myself out of my silly thoughts and focus at the task at hand.

"Hello," They call out, we could hear the panic in their voices.

"Hello," Eric yells back and we step onto our beach and we can spot them easier than they can see us, years of training our eyes to see. It takes them a moment to spot us, before the rush in our direction.

"Oh thank god." A child, I gasped as I realize he's a boy who couldn't have been older than ten cries in relief at the sight of us. "We're lost sir," he explains, his chin quivering as he clutches a slightly older girls hand.

"How did you get here?" Eric demanded firmly, suddenly I can envision him as a teacher, the teacher he had once been.

"My boat, sir," The oldest boy explains, he's tall and broad with a European or maybe Australian accent. The older children are weary of us, we look dirty and dangerous no doubt. "Where are we?" He demands.

I snort quietly as Eric shrugs. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"What?" The oldest girl cries out in shock.

"You heard me; I haven't a clue where we're at." Eric answered bitterly.

"Fuck," The oldest boy swears, kicking the sand.

"What are your names and ages?" Eric demands, the lot of them stare at us as the sun starts to rise.

"I'm Benny, I'll be ten in a two months," The youngest introduces himself. "Benjamin Tyler,"

"Andrea Tyler I'm thirteen," Benny's older sister offered following his lead.

"RyAnn Murfy sixteen," The oldest girl muttered stiffly, clinging to the oldest of the bunch.

Eric glared down the oldest who was trying to appear tough, but just looked lost. "I'm Andrew Tyler age seventeen, how long have you lived here."

"We've been stranded here for a few years." I offer as explanation to our appearances. Andrew swears softly, the reality of his situation settling into his shoulders.

"How long have you been lost?" Eric asks motioning for them to sit around the dead fire that Eric quickly set to work igniting.

"Four days," Benny answers softly after they exchange 'eye talk' deciding who'd talk. "Dad took off on an overnight dive. Andrew and RyAnn wanted to go to this party on Saint Thomas – so they borrowed Dad's extra boat that was gonna be Andrew's eighteenth birthday present, that's why he calls it his boat. Andrew couldn't just leave us on Saint John alone, so he rented a hotel room to leave us in while they went to the party. It was when we were on our way home to beat dad that we got lost when that big fat dingle-berry fell asleep," He pointed accusingly to his big brother. "and then we drifted until we spotted this island yesterday evening at nightfall."

"Did you report yourselves lost?" Eric asked.

"No, Andrew didn't want to admit we were lost, he kept saying I'll get us home." Andrea said moving a brunette lock out of her eyes. "But it turns out that he doesn't know shite about boating," she glared at her big brother.

"Did you at least anchor it down?" Eric asked, I could practically feel the panic flow off him.

"Yeah, only because Benny reminded him." Andrea scoffed, it was clear to me, that the thirteen year old girl wasn't going to be forgiving her eldest brother anytime soon for his blunder.

"At first light we'll eat then locate your boat." Eric instructs taking charge, it occurs to me he's a natural born leader, taking charge, taking care. "Are those water bottles?" Eric asked gesturing at the large bottles dangling from their necks.

"Yes but there empty," RyAnn said quietly.

"Give them here," Eric orders roughly, they jump quickly terrified as they hand over their precious canteens. I don't need to be told as he hands them to me, I leave making my way to the well pump to fill their empty water containers . I quickly return to Eric side, quietly handing back their full water bottles. "Rest, drink or you'll become dehydrated quickly." Eric said picking up his fishing spear. I joined him in the water, gathering more fish to feed the hungry, scared kids.

We feed them, let them rest for a while before Eric stood before them, "Up, we need to search before the heat of the day. I do not work in the afternoons; it's dangerous for our health."

We walked for hours, pausing for breaks here and there. Eric kept on them about rationing their water, only to drink as little as possible, wasting water was a crime in our eyes. As the heat reached its unbearable stage, we come cross the boat, a small yacht slash driving boat.

"Who knows this vessel best?" Eric asked seriously.

"Benny," Andrea said nudging the small boy forward. "Andrew doesn't know anything, he never paid attention to any of Dad's one on one lessons."

"Alright sailor," Eric teases offering the boy a hand. "Let's go make a mayday call." I smile widely at Eric's words, hope blooms in the pit of my stomach, were might get to go home. "Come on lover, you three kids get in the shade and rest and for god sake stop fighting."

"First we dial into the emergency channel." Benny said leading us into the cabin where the steering wheel and radios are located. I watch clueless and a little gob smacked at what was happening as Eric and Benny flip some switches and twisted a dial.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, This is Benjamin Tyler on the Jessie's SeaStar." Benny spoke into the microphone calmly, his little hands shook as he held the radio, and he repeated his message three times before someone's voice drifted over the line. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Benjamin Tyler, can you tell us were you're at?" A coast guard with a British accent asked. "You have the entire coast guard looking for you, the Americans as well."

"I don't know Sir. We drifted to an island and laid anchor. We found two adults who've helped us loads." Benny chatted.

"Benjamin can I speak to the adult." Benny shrugged and handed over the microphone.

"Eric Northman speaking," I blinked at the words, phones, electronics, and music all possible at our finger tips.

"What's your location?" The man requested.

"I don't know," Eric laughed. "Our plane crashed five years ago, we're stranded, no one else occupies the island."

"Are you joshing us, there is a hefty fine for such antics?" The coast guard snapped.

"No, I'm serious, Eric Northman – disappeared five years ago with a Sookie Stackhouse, look it up." Eric growled back.

"Switch to channel nineteen," The man ordered.

"Channel Nineteen, Confirmed," We switched channels, Benny explained it was to clear up the emergency line. I nodded, stunned resting on a soft bench.

"What's your coordinates?" He requested after a long quiet moment.

"Don't know," Eric said.

"Is your radio a newer model?" The man requested.

"Yes." Benny said hyper, "my dad installed it last weekend."

"Press the red button, stay calm, drink lots of water if you have it, have someone stay by the radio, we'll have someone after you shortly, within twenty-four hours." The man spoke reassuringly.

"We need to go get our stuff," Eric said to Benny who nodded stubbornly.

"I'll stay with the boat could you tell Andrea to join me?" He asked softly. We nodded and left him alone, as I shut the door he laid on the bench. My heart hurt knowing how terrified he had been the last few days.

We walked hand in hand back to our hut. Neither of us spoke much as we gathered our few treasures, we made sure to have our few identifications, documents and ID's. We filled a duffle bag, leaving almost everything behind.

"I'm going to release the animals, I won't leave them to starve," Eric said quietly. I nodded, unable to speak, this felt horribly like the end.

I watched Ted our Dolphin swim in the lagoon. I quickly cut him up his favorite type of fish that Eric always keeps stocked in our little man made pond. I joined Ted as I waited for Eric to return from the trees.

"We're leaving Ted." I mumbled a tear falling down my cheek; I took a shaky breath and kissed his forehead area. "Goodbye." I called tossing him the last piece. We returned to the stranded children and waited, as the sunset a large coast guard appeared on the horizon. Andrew set off the flare.

I squeezed Eric's hand tightly before letting go so he could board the boat.

AN: It's been a long month, **Review... **I do hope you enjoy it.


	11. That's me

The Island

Chapter Eleven

Eric...

**Day 1829 …**

I stepped out of the shower, my skin pruned and tingling from the use of soap and the length of time I stood under the hot water. While the British Coast Guard had questioned us, looked over our documentation before scanning it into their computer, ran our finger prints and checked our dental records to positively identify us Some of the personal on the ship had quickly tossed together a small donation of clothes, soaps, deodorants, razors, and scissors. They had separated Sookie and I almost the moment we stepped onto the ship and after I had answered a series of routine questions I was locked away in a cabin until everything could be proven true.

I stood before the mirror, rubbing my beard, but thanks to Sookie she had managed to keep my hair from growing too long. I trimmed up a little, but I still looked like a wilderness man, a man who had survived hell.

I pulled on the briefs, snug, tight; I had grown use to free-balling, hanging free, most of the time in the past year I had gone without clothes. I quickly dressed, jeans, the heavy fabric felt odd. I pulled on a tee-shirt with a large Nike check across the front. I stared at the shoes, flip-flops, for a moment before I placed them on my feet.

I gazed outside the tiny window, unable to think or talk. We were docking in what appeared to be a large marina. Society – civilization – music – beer – hamburgers.

A man knocked three times before unlocking the door. "Eric Northman," A man greeted.

"That's me." I said standing in the middle of the large room, backing away from the window.

"You're free to roam," The man said handing me back my ID.

"Where's my – Sookie?" I paused unsure what to call Sookie, she wasn't my girlfriend that was too trivial a term, my partner, my lover, my _wife_.

"She's in the med bay," The man answered his words like a heavy lead ball that slams into the pit of my stomach.

I blink at him for a moment, his words still ringing in my ears. "Where's the med bay?" I asked a little rougher than I attended.

"Follow me," He offered kindly, turning and leading me down a hallway, up a stairway, down another hall. He taps in a passcode and pushes the door open.

She's standing by a bed, refusing to sit down, she's clean – showered, and a baby blue sundress hangs loosely around her. I move to her side, it's instinctual by now, the need to be by near her. "Are you alright?" I ask gently, touching her cheek. She's warm, always. The doctor is unhooking her from an IV line.

"I'm fine." She tells me softly, her blue eyes briefly meeting mine. My gut twists. She had been crying.

"Miss Stackhouse when you get home, I want you to get checked out again, just for a follow up." The word home startles me. Home. She'd be expected to go home to Bon Temps, to her waiting family, while I stay back in New Orleans with mine. **Temporary Separation** – the words bring me some relief.

"Are you ready to make the calls?" One of the officers asked. I nod firmly my stomach feels as if I had swallowed an hot iron rod. "Follow me. I'll bring you to the boats communications room." I felt better the moment Sookie linked her fingers around mine. We walked together. I stared at the phone, unsure what to do, what to say. The officer handed us both a piece of paper. Each one had a list of numbers of our families contact information.

"Where actually are we?" I asked, and Sookie looked up sharply, curious as well.

"We rescued you in American territory; our boat was closest to your location. We we're doing a practice drill with the American's. You were rescued off a privately owned island, the Island is owned by Irsck Demon, who is currently serving a sixty-five year sentence for murder and drug charges." He paused for a moment. "We're currently docking at St. Thomas – in the Virgin Islands."

"I told you." Sookie muttered thumping my chest lightly bringing forth a chuckle, of course she focuses on being right about who owned the island.

I dialed the number for my father, surprised at how easy it was to bring up the number that had never changed my entire life.

The line was busy, so I hung up and dialed Pam's. "Hello." She snapped into the line, I could practically feel the tension rolling off her in waves.

"Pamela." I said, my chest tightening; she let out an audible gasp.

"Eric," She whispered.

"Hello, baby girl." I greeted, pushing the lump in my throat down.

"DAD," She hollered, nearly busting my eardrums in the process. "It's true, it's real, it's true, he's alive." She yelled frantically.

"Pam, give me the phone." Dad orders and I brace myself for his voice.

"Eric?" He spoke cautiously, like he was unsure if this moment was real.

I laughed shakily, "Hi Dad."

"Eric." He said.

"Dad."

"You're alive."

"I am."

"Where are you?"

"St. Thomas, Virgin Islands."

"I can be there by nightfall." Godric started. I sighed looking over at Sookie not yet ready for the hullabaloo that was going to happen.

"Dad, we need a moment to breathe. I know this request is selfish." I paused not sure how to put the wish.

"Anything my boy." I smiled, I had forgotten how much he loved me. A tear leaked out as I let his voice sync in, I relished the fact I was hearing it once again. For the first time in a long time, nothing heavy rested on my shoulders, my father would handle it.

"Don't come in a rush, we need a second to adjust. Pease let us take a day or two here to get our bearings." I request softly. I hated that it probably hurt them but the thought of them rushing here terrified me, made me panicky.

"Okay." Godric breathed, there was a pause on the line as he orders Pam about. I listen the knot growing in my throat is growing, trying to cut off my air supply, I wipe away a fallen tear, "Pam rent your brother a hotel room; book him and Miss Stackhouse a flight home for Thursday morning."

"Tell me of the media situation?" I asked, my gut twisting. I knew how fast the media would spread our story.

"We're swarmed." he sighed bitterly. "It's why I didn't answer, every time we've thought it was you in the past few hours it's been a reporter." I hear Pam inform our father that everything's set.

"You have a suite at the Ritz-Carlton for tonight and tomorrow. You're flight out is at 10 A.M. on Thursday." Dad explains, "Suite 3. – the hotel is giving you celebrity status, meaning they're going to go out of their way for your privacy. Rest well my child. We'll see you on Thursday at two-thirty?"

…

"Jason – yes I'm alright." Sookie huffs into the phone. "Where's dad?" Her face frowns. "I understand. Gran?" She questions lightly, hope blossoming across her cheeks.

"Oh, I see." I turn, worried, rubbing her shoulders, but she brightened at something her brother says.

"We have a flight out Thursday morning; we land in New Orleans at two-thirty." I tell her and she repeated everything back to her brother.

"Great! I'll see you then Jason." Sookie exclaimed softly before hanging up. I look at her questioningly. "Dad and Gran are out of town." She explained for her small bout of gloominess.

We're escorted off the ship by a pair of service men. They give us a minute to take in the sight of the boats, restaurants off the marina, motor vehicles zooming up and down streets, people walking about. We're escorted by two young and handsome men and they were more than a little nice to Sookie. They help us check into the hotel as the concierge quietly told us that our entire bill was covered.

"Mr. Godric Northman ordered you a pre-paid Visa card." The man said sliding a white envelope across the table, "it's activated and ready for use."

We milled around the resort, it was huge and had many luxuries. It had three different restaurants, two pools, a spa, a barbershop, a convenient shop and a nightclub but right outside the resort sat the shopping district. Neither of us wanted to do much interacting with other people.

Sookie didn't say much, she'd smile and laugh when I'd joke with her but she was distantly quiet. "Come on, it's time I make up for all those birthdays and Christmas's." I teased tugging her into one of the clothing shops. We needed clothes.

She picks out the basics, underwear, socks, a pair of sandals. I add a few sundresses to her pile and while she picks out a pair of khakis shorts and three colored tops, I quickly sort through the clothes grabbing a pair of shorts, jeans, a couple plain tops and a new pair of sneakers. It was exhausting and exhilarating, so many choices at our finger tips.

"We need haircuts," Sookie announced in a much better spirit. "We can't go home looking like wild men." She nudges my side and traces my bread. I agree caught up in her blue eyes and wide smile.

We walked in together. Sookie ends up going back first with a hyper chipper hairdresser. I can hear her chatting softly to her hairdresser who snips and cuts at her hair, hacking it off. I turn in my seat. "Shave off the beard and a conservative cut please." I instruct and lean back. I close my eyes the chemicals smelt harsh and made me a little light headed.

"Finished sir," The older man declared unclipping my cape.

"Thank you," I stared at myself, I looked, and felt strange, no beard, trimmed styled and cut hair. I looked like the man who had boarded the plane five years ago. Sookie must have heard us because her voice drifts across the room. "I'm going to be awhile, and then I'm going to go up to the room and rest." I knew she was having a hard time, everything was very overwhelming and hard to take in.

"Okay," I paused. "I have a few things I want to get. I'll meet you up there."

"Sure thing lover." She agreed and I paid for our haircuts. I tipped generously, more than I would have five years ago but I wasn't the same man, never wanted to be again.

Firstly I jog up to our suite and fill the ice container up. I make a quick rush around the hotel; I picked up bag of Reese's Cups, two liter of Coke and waited for the small pizzeria to make the pepperoni and black olive pizza. I walk back to our room. I smiled as I slide the key card in unlocking our room, hoping to improve Sookie's mood with her favorite junk foods.

I place the food on the table. I turn at the sound of the bathroom door opening. I freeze, my blood thunders through my veins as I take in Sookie standing before me naked as a jaybird.

"You're back!" She squeaked, using her hands to cover herself. "You look different." Came her next squeak.

"Whoa, lover!" I breathe the food forgotten. I moved forward my intention clear. I'm the predator and she will always be my delicious pray. I capture her in my arms. "Is it a good different or a bad different?" I mutter watching her eyes like a hawk. I love how they'd part and her tongue would dart out moistening her lips.

"Very sophisticated it's different but very handsome, sexy even," she teased. I growled as her soft hands rubbed my shaven face. My hands shot out and pulled her against me. My rough hands roamed over her soft bare skin.

"Your beautiful," I compliment against her mouth. Her hair was nice, layered around her face beautifully. We both agreed we looked better, healthier. "You taste incredible." I commented after I pulled back out of our kiss.

"Toothpaste works wonders," she added dryly and I snort at her humor. I popped open the ice bucket and place a piece of heaven in her mouth. My body responded immediately to her sweet whimpers. "That is heaven," she moaned. I leaned forward and captured her cold lips.

We eat, it didn't take either of us long to get full, our body too used to surviving on little. Sookie wrapped up our leftovers and placed them in the mini fridge for later. I lay back on the bed marveling in the softness of the mattress. Our stomach aches from are greasy indulgence.

Sookie's arms wrapped around my middle, and I flipped her over pressing her into the soft mattress. I kissed her as my fingers untied her robe. We spent the next twenty four hours lounging in our hotel room, eating room service and making love.

The morning of our flight I wake to Sookie watching me, her eyes are glazed over and there is a frown on her face. She points to the television which is on mute.

"Oh shit." I thought we'd make news, just not international CNN news.

_Breaking News… Two from Louisiana lost at sea five years ago found alive…_

I blink at the picture of seventeen year old Sookie and twenty-nine year old me plastered across the television.

"Holy fucking shit," I swore. Together we watched the report in rapid fascination. I tucked her around me and shut it back off.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you." She confessed quietly.

I freeze, stiffening in her arms. "Then don't." It comes out crosser than I intended. "We'll be apart for a little while but it's only temporary."

"We can't be seen together once we land in New Orleans. No hand holding or kissing at the airport either." She declared firmly, rationally. "I don't want people to know yet. They'll assume, make our situation scandalous, and you're a teacher, they could take your license away."

"Sookie," I start but she cut me off with a look I knew meant hell if I tried to change her mind.

"Don't Sookie me Eric. You're not losing your license, your career. We'll tell the world later – just not the moment we step off the plane. After we tell our families and deal with that fallout. When we can answer every question the world can think up together." A knot formed in my stomach, I knew Sookie was right.

"I love you." I state, kissing her not knowing what else to say.


End file.
